The Biggest Fireplace In All of Nevada
by gaben
Summary: It is Alexandra's second Christmas with her father, Adam Cartwright. Feeling excited and anxious about Christmas. Alexandra finds a way to help Santa deliver some special friends their Christmas wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada; Alexandra's Second Christmas**

 **Summary:** It is Alexandra's second Christmas with her father, Adam Cartwright. Feeling excited and anxious about Christmas. Alexandra finds a way to help Santa deliver some special friends their Christmas wishes. The Ponderosa Elves need to get to work if they are to keep the magic of Christmas alive. It is almost 18 months since Alexandra left Elk with Adam and Hoss. Her mother Katherine is in an asylum for the criminally insane. This episode takes place after 'Red Chair Blue Chair," and in between some of the scenes in 'I Swallowed The Green Dress.'

Disclaimer: I do not Own Bonanza or any of its characters. I do own Alexandra, though at times I'm hesitant to admit it.

A.N. This story has not been Beta edited, as I was kind of very, very, busy and wanted to get it posted. However, I will pass this onto Lajocci to edit when she has time, as I know there are probably lots of mistakes and I won't be able to stand it, if I see them. Thanks Islaboe and all of you reviewers for the nudge… So here you go "A Merry Christmas from Alexandra."

 **Alexandra's Second Christmas.**

Alexandra stood in the corner of the big room, right next to the biggest fireplace in all of Nevada. Her father had relegated her there after she had arrived home with a note from Miss Jones for fighting. She had an altercation at lunch with Josh. Josh's father had picked him up at school and taken him home after the two had apologized to each other. Alexandra hadn't the chance to explain to Adam as to why they had been fighting. Adam had been too busy, fixing the large buggy's sleigh, to get the full story, but he wasn't impressed that Alex had been fighting again. So, Alexandra stood there waiting for her father to return, albeit somewhat nervously…

" Dang it, I've been doin so well lately at school and home. Its comin' up ta Christmas an all, and Dad, ain't gonna be too please with me getting inta trouble. Especially fighting with Josh. We had a big fight when I first come here jist over a year ago. He thought he was it and a bit; being one of the oldest kids here at school, plus he's got a real nice pony, and rides real well; nearly as good as Uncle Little Joe. But, we was bound ta be at logger heads soon or later. Dad and Josh's Pa, set us straight, course Josh never ever really wanted ta fight me, cause I was a girl an all, but I been use ta acting like a boy, so I didn't even think about that. Well, he mighta not used his fists, but he can sure as all hell slap ya in tha face with words. Anyway, that was a long time ago and we done sorted it with the help from our folks. Dad and Josh's Pa made us work tagether for two whole weeks over last summer. By the end of it, me and Josh was real good friends and our Pa's was our enemies; well sorta. Anyway, we both done promised not ta fight no more, but…Well today was jist the last straw; Josh has been such a misery guts these past weeks.

We had the fight durin' lunch break and for once the weather was nice. It's been rainy lately, so ta have a day where the sun was out and we could play a bit was good for a change. It's just a week afore Christmas. My second Christmas with my Dad and on the Ponderosa. Last Christmas was real hard, cause I wasn't with my momma, but Dad, and Grandpa, and Uncle Little Joe and Uncle Smiley face Hop Sing, made it real special. I got a pony; Leo. He's one of mah best friends.

I have a lot of new friends here at this school too and Miss Jones; she's kinda of nice in a bossy way, but she's a good teacher. She said I have improved a real lot with my letters and reading, but I got some ways ta go with my arithmetic. Dad says; he'll help. But, my report card was good and Dad said he was proud of me, so I reckon, I'm in for a nice surprise this Christmas too, cause ifin Dad says I've been good, then Santa's gonna know that too, ceptin Santa can't give me exactly what I want; like momma coming home, or me bein' able ta go see her. They don't let kids in the special hospital where my momma is. I don't know why; it's not we got any worsa germs than anyone else, maybe its cause we're jist too short for visitin'. It's not like we're too loud, though we can be, cause everybody knows ya gotta be quiet around sick people. I don't even know why my momma is sick. Molly says she is and Molly done never lied ta me afore in my life.

Josh is my best friend, so ya can understand why I'm so disappointed in him for fighten with me taday. Even though, he didn't throw the first punch, well actually he didn't throw any punch just tried ta get me offa him by pushing me away. I got other friends and they were surprised too. Jess and Daniel; they's brother and sister, they's not twins but their momma had them in the same year, their momma reckons she didn't see her feet for near two whole years afore Jess was born. Willy Fitzgerald he's kinda alright; he can be a real bully sometimes with the little kids. Josh always sets him straight, that's why I couldn't understand Josh today; he is usually the peace maker amongst us, as dad would say. Juliet De Quille; she's new to the school. Her daddy owns the newspaper. She's real nice too, but she's a real proper girl and don't like ta get dirty playing games, but she always smiles and cheers me on ifin we're playing ball or something. Then there's Lydia Ann; well she ain't no real good friend ta me. She is real stuck up, always tryin ta impress Juliet. I feel like punchin' her in the nose sometimes. Now, ifin that was the reason I was standing in the corner this afternoon waiting for my dad, and expecting those of eyebrows of his to be pointing to the tip of his nose while he glared at me and says; Alexandra Willameena Cartwright, we talked about Fighting…etcetera, exaggerated, exaggerated, etcetera… Iffin, I was standing here for doing something ta Lydia Ann like pushing her in the huge mud pile jist near the outhouse, then meybee this would be worth it. Even worth the spanking Dad's prolly gonna give me for fightin' again. Well maybe not worth that, but I reckon I could have explained it was an accident or something. Dad don't like Lydia Ann too much either, cause she said some bad things about my momma that she knows nothing about. Dad thinks children should keep their opinionations to thereselves. He likes Josh though, so I reckon I'm in real trouble."

Before Alexandra could continue with her musings, Adam came quickly through the door, wiping his hands on an old rag. Hop Sing heard him come in and had rounded the archway into the dining room with a hot stemming cup of coffee on the ready. Alexandra turned around to see.

"Hey, turn back around, Alexandra, I'll be there in a minute," ordered Adam, twirling his finger around like there was an imaginary string attached; controlling a naughty little girl puppet, whose nose should have been pressed against one of the huge blue cornerstones belonging to the Ponderosa's fireplace.

Alexandra huffed and followed her father's twirling finger, till her nose touched the bluestone.

Adam smirked before taking the hot cup from Hop sing. "Thanks Hop Sing. Sleighs all fixed, we should be right come Sunday if those snows come. How was your day?"

"My day very busy; making lots of food for Christmas. Smoked ham all glazed and back in cool room. Have much more to prepare. Mistah Ben and Hoss bring home tree this afternoon. Mistah Joe in town with wagon getting supplies. Little missing taking up corner for much longer?" asked Hop Sing.

"No not for long… though I want an explanation from Alexandra as to why she was fighting today. I just don't know how long that will take; you know Alex."

"Hmmft, could be vely long. Hop Sing would like to hear too; need a good laugh… Hahahahah," he rattled on laughing at his own joke as he went back into the kitchen.

Adam moved and sat down in his blue chair beside Alexandra. He sipped at his hot coffee a couple of times, before he put it down on the coffee table in front of him. He tapped Alex on her rump. "Okay, turn around," he said. Alexandra turned and faced her father. He grabbed both her hands and pulled her around to stand in front of him between his knees. "Right then, let's have it. Why were you fighting with Josh?"

Alexandra took a huge breath. "Well dad, it started off bein' a really good day; We gots ta play outside, but afore that, Miss Jones had organized a special visit with Miss Evelyn from the orphanage. There are only ten kids there at the moment and Miss Evelyn been trying ta get the place done up real nice for Christmas. Hey Dad, how many Christmas stocking do ya reckon we'd be able ta hang across our fireplace? I reckon we could get maybe twenty."

"Alexandra don't change the subject."

"I ain't changing the subject, Dad it's part of my subject and my explanation. I guess I jist jumped in too early with that question…Still, I reckon we could get a lot of stockings hanging from the mantle; it sure is a big mantle, Dad, ain't it?"

"Yes, it's a big fireplace, Alexandra and we can get a lot of stockings hanging from it, now back to your story… I mean your explanation," he frowned, before picking up his coffee and taking another sip. He was almost finished his coffee when Hope Sing appeared; this time he had a big bowl of popcorn and sat down on the settee to their left and started eating it. Adam plunked down his cup, and stared at their cook. "Aren't you supposed to be stringing that for tree decorations?" he asked tersely, pointing to the bowl of popcorn.

"No, I have more in kitchen; too hot to string. This bowl hot too; vely good for eating while resting," explained the animated oriental.

"Oh, can I help string popcorn, Hop Sing?" Asked Alexandra. Then her stomach rumbled. "Maybe, I should have some of that popcorn, Hop Sing; I didn't get my afternoon snack after all."

"That's because you were naughty," interrupted Adam. "And, when you have explained to me why you were fighting with Josh, then you can have some popcorn before we decide on a puni…"

"Me and Josh had a fight because he said there ain't no Santa Clause," said Alexandra at a hundred miles an hour, and then ran off towards Hop Sing's bowl of hot buttery popcorn. She grabbed a handful, before Hop Sing slapped her hand away.

"No more, Little Missy; you spoil your supper. Besides, Hop Sing need to finish hearing story before go make gravy. Go back to honorable father," he urged.

"Spoil your supper, I'd like to spoil your supper," snapped Adam, glaring at the man.

Hop sing Just smiled glaring back at Adam, and then said something in Chinese nodding his head as he went.

"You do know, I know a lot of your Chinese swea… ah sayings," said Adam, as Alexandra suddenly came back into view to stand at her father's knees.

"Know much, about many things, Mistah Adam, but not little Miss story. Mistah Hoss and Mistah Ben here soon, need to get Christmas tree in corner ready to decorate," stated Hop Sing, and popped another large clump of popcorn into his mouth.

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose… Could his day get any longer? Well with what Alexandra was about to tell him, this day would be very long and so would the next seven. He took Alexandra's hands again. "Well that was mean of Josh, especially if he said it in front of the other children, but that was no reason to hit him, Alexandra. You should have just disagreed with his opinion."

"Oh, but dad that wasn't when I hit him," said Alexandra as she pulled her hands from her father's grasp. "Sorry dad I'm going ta need these iffin ya wanna here all my testimoanie."

"It will be a test to my will that will have me moaning," quipped Adam.

Hop Sing laughed, " Ha! Vely funny, Mistah Adam."

Adam moaned and sat back into the tall back and blue plush material of his favorite armchair. "Okay Alex, explain."

"Now?"

"Yes now," wearily responded Adam.

"Miss Evelyn and her children all came for a morning visit to our school. Each one of us kids helped each one of them kids make two Christmas stockings; one for them and one for us. Then we done helped write their letters ta Santa. My partner was a girl named Emma and we talked about a lot of things. She wants a pair of ice skates for Christmas. Josh had a little boy named, Harrison James, he's about four; Josh wouldn't tell us what he wanted for Christmas. He got real mad too when we asked. So, by lunch time he was already in a bad mood. Miss Evelyn took her kids back to the orphanage for Lunch and we got ta go outside. We all started talking about Christmas and that's when Josh got really, really mad. He said that there weren't no Santa, that my Pa was really Santa. Well, at first I got it mucked up in my brain," said Alex pointing to her head. "I thought he was sayin' that you were the real Santa. _Wow my Dad is Santa! I_ yelled. It kinda made sense to me, Dad, cause you can do anything; your smart and ya can make lots of things; even how ta fix a big sleigh buggy just like Santa needs. Ceptin, then that didn't make no sense; you bein Santa an all, cause I woulda figured Uncle Hoss was more the real Santa, cause his big and jolly. But, then I remembered he couldn't be Santa, cause last year he helped out. Remember, Dad. Santa burnt his britches on the fire… we ain't gonna have big fire this year are we, Dad; Santa got his britches burned and I was real worried because I thought he was dead. But, Uncle Hoss explained to me that he sent Santa his suit; the one that he used as his helper for Sunday school. So this year, Santa has a brand new suit, and I reckon he wouldn't want this one ta get burnt too. Hop Sing done fixed the real Santa's suit so Uncle Hoss can where that one this year without getting a chill in his ars… ahh… bottom."

"Vely Funny, Mistah Hoss not Santa Clause, he Easter Bunny," declared Hop Sing.

"He is?" Exclaimed Alexandra.

"No, he's not. Hop Sing please; you're not helping!" groused out Adam.

Alexandra grasped the joke, though secretly she was a little disappointed that her Uncle was neither Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny. "Oh. I figured all that out; you or Uncle Hoss couldn't be the real Santa, cause we have the old suit. So, I said ta Josh; ' _WHAT in the Sam Hill are ya talking about. My Dad ain't Santa._ Josh got real mad and said he didn't mean that you were Santa. He meant that Santa was jist a story made up about Old Saint Nick, and besides how could a man come down all those chimneys an all. Then the other kids looked real worried, especially the little kids. Juliet punched Josh on the arm and give him the death stare an all."

"The death stare. What's the death stare?" Asked Adam.

"Oh it's like when ya press ya lips real tight tagether and squint ya eyes so tight ya can hardly see outta of them," explained Alex as she imitated the description.

Hop Sing laughed loud. "Hop Sing do death stare naturally," he chuckled.

Adam gave Hop Sing a fairly good representation of the death stare right back. "Alexandra, this night is getting shorter, you better have a good explanation for punching Josh, or you are going to find yourself over my knee for the promised spanking I said I would give you if you were found fighting again."

"Really? Well dad, Iffin you and Hop Sing would let me finished, I think you will find that I have a perfectly good reason as why Josh needed a sound snot on his nose. I didn't mean ta get him in the nose, it jist happened when I done tackled him to the ground ta make him take what he said back."

"What did he say?" Asked Adam.

"The little kids were getting real worried, cause Josh said that Santa or no man could fit down a chimney, especially some of the chimneys around here, cause most people don't have real fire places. Willy Fitzgerald only has a pot belly at their place, and the orphan kids don't have a big fireplace yet, Reverend Dave is trying ta get a working bee organized, but it ain't gonna be built by Christmas. Josh reckons that we was being cruel for telling kids that Santa could do miracles and that only God can do miracles, and that don't happen a real lot either. He said that Santa can't bring ya what ya want, even iffin ya deserve it. Juliet was as mad as me and told Josh off, then some of the little kids starting cryin'. So, then I said that I got an idea, and I told the kids that iffin they's was real worried about not having a big enough fire place for Santa, they's could hang their stocking above my fireplace. Juliet said that was a great idea, and she said she has a big fireplace too, but it's not as big as ours; ours is the biggest fireplace in all of Nevada. But, Juliet said we could hang some at her house. Ceptin', then we all thought it would be better iffin the stockings was jist at one house; that way Santa would only hafta make one stop. Josh said we were crazy and Santa wasn't going ta come to the Ponderosa jist because everybody's stocking was there and that me and Juliet was jist making it worse by getting kids hopes up. Josh ain't gonna hang up his stocking. He said jist because we are Cartwrights, don't mean wishes are necessarily gonna come true for us, or anyone else who's gonna be our friend. Sides, looked what happened to momma; Josh said that I was gonna need a miracle iffin she was ta get outta Jail. That's when I jumped on Josh and told him ta take it back. But, he said he wouldn't and he pushed me offa a him and I fell back and kicked him the nose… accidently. That's when Miss Jones come. Me and Josh had ta apologize to each other and shake hands and we did, but he still don't reckon Santa is real. He done whispered that too me, cause I reckon he did feel a little guilty for making the first graders cry and saying that about my momma. She ain't in jail; is she dad? She's in a hospital. I don't reckon Santa can get her outta there for my Christmas present, but that don't mean God can't, and even then; God might give someone some special gifts to become a really good doctor and help my momma; God works in mysterious ways. Anyway, Miss Jones wrote ya a note, and well, here I am Dad." Alex said throwing her arms in the air.

Hop Sing smiled at the child's explanation, then frowned at a thought that crossed his mind. He was about to ask a question when he heard the wagon come into the yard. "Ah that must be little Joe. Hop Sing need to help unpack supplies. Be back soon, Hop Sing want to hear rest of story," he laughed.

Adam shook his head. "There is no rest of story!" he shouted after the man. Adam then sat there for a couple of seconds, trying to process all the information and broach the delicate subject of Alexandra's mother's condition and not dampen the magic of Christmas. He then took a deep breath, before pulling Alexandra onto his lap. "I think it's sad that Josh is such a pessimist…"

"What's a pessimist? Is it like being a pest, cause ya got a lot of fog in ya head so ya don't use the common sense God done give ya?"

"A pessimist is a person who thinks the worst of a situation, or doesn't hold a lot of hope when the chips are down. It's like seeing a class of water half way filled. Some people see it half empty and some see it half full. Alexandra, and I don't think Josh was trying to be mean to you about your mother. Perhaps he has a good reason to doubt."

"But, that's no reason for me to doubt, Dad or spoil Christmas for all the other kids; especially the little kids and Emma and the rest of the kids at Miss Evelyn's. Sometimes, I think Josh is jist too big for his britches," explained Alex.

"Alexandra, your arguments are fair; your disappointment in Josh's words is very understandable, but you cannot keep reacting with your fists every time somebody says something you don't like. "

"Even when it's a big fat lie, or something bad about my momma?"

"Yes, that too; I know it's hard, but you really have to try; for me, for your momma and most of all for yourself."

"I was jist trying ta do something nice for other kids at Christmas; kids that don't have a big enough fireplace for Santa ta climb down."

"Santa will find a way, Alexandra," said Adam.

"But, how come some kids don't get nothing…"

"If some kids don't get nothing then they get something," smirked Adam.

"Huh?"

"You used a double negative, two negatives make a positive. Don't get nothing means they get something," explained Adam secretly chuffed that for once the shoe was on the other foot and he had bamboozled Alexandra.

Alexandra scratched her head, trying to make sense, she then shook her head, as if trying to clear the confusion that was taking place. "I reckon some kids don't deserve as much as other kids, dad, like Willy. He said he only got a whistle and an orange last year, and we all know that he was probably lucky ta get that, as he can be real stinker sometimes, but then there are some kids that a real good and they don't get anything, Dad."

"Well that's because… well… some families don't have very much and they need to make sure they have the necessities. Santa can sometimes only just bring a little …"

Adam was suddenly interrupted by a number of voices. Dispersed amongst them was a tirade of Chinese coming from the kitchen and Joe's wild giggling from the front yard. Adam frowned, slipped Alexandra off his lap, and made his way to the big front door and opened it. A barrage of children pushed past him, while another group came from the kitchen, all giggling and laughing, each holding up a handmade Christmas stocking. Alexandra's eyes went wide with delight as she ushered her friends toward the large bluestone fireplace. Adam head swung to and fro and he watched the group chatter; wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey you were right Alex, this has gotta be the biggest fireplace in all of Nevada. We'll be able to hang all ten stockings here," exclaimed Daniel animatedly.

"Here; I grabbed some shoe nails from my pa's shed and a hammer," said Jess, holding up the implements with pride.

"Good," said Alex, "We should hang a string and hang all the stockings from a line."

"Na, I reckon we gonna haft nails each one up individually," said Pete.

"Yeah, otherwise it's gonna get too heavy," added Tom, the mini engineer of the group, as he studied the breadth of the fireplace.

"Okay that makes sense," said Jess, as she made her way to the hearth; hammer, nails and stocking in hand.

Adam, still standing at the door, pinched the bridge of his nose, once he realized that Alexandra's' story was not just an idea; a suggestion she had made to her friends; an inventive story, but a plan now put into action. Before he could move off, Joe entered the doorway, giggling and followed by Hop Sing.

"Too many children; Little Joe think funny. I give him think funny!" said Hop Sing waving a wooden spoon about his head.

"Joe, what's going on? How did all these kids get here?" Asked Adam.

"Well Adam, here," he said handing him the afternoon edition of the Territorial Enterprise. He then took off with Hop Sing hot on his tail.

Adam flipped over the folded paper, there on page three was a classified.

 _Dear Santa, this is jist ta let ya know that the following kids have their Christmas stocking hanging at the Ponderosa…_ "

"What the…" whispered Adam taking a look at the children now lining up at the fireplace, arguing about the order the stockings should hang. Jess and Daniel were having an argument over who should be doing the hammering and Tom was measuring the mantel piece with a piece of string before declaring where the first horse shoe nail should be placed. Jess wrenched the hammer out of Daniel's hands and took aim way above her head at the horse shoe held tightly in her fist. Adam pounced before her back swing nearly took out Daniel's eyes and the forward blow could smash her tiny fist to smithereens, and retrieved the hammer midair. "Right!" He bellowed, "No hammering!"

The children all froze, with a chorus of "Awwww's!" Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending how one looked at it; no explanations were made as Hoss barreled through the door with a seven foot Christmas tree. Ben dragged in on behind with the base, as they made their way to the corner, blindly seeking out the traditional spot that would stand the famous Ponderosa pines that their land so gloriously long and religiously seemed to produce for the purpose every year.

The children's moment of disquiet dissipated and they moved quickly out of the way and then watched in awe as the big tree was placed and rose to almost the ceiling. Hop Sing came running in from the kitchen with the small wash tub filled with stones and sand; pushing it under the thick trunk as Ben and Hoss hoisted it six inches into the air, bending its very top forward under the rise of the stairs under boards. It wasn't until it was all in place, that Ben and Hoss' straighten it up and noticed the house full of young and angelic faces, beaming with excitement, staring at them.

"What's going on here?" frowned Ben, then swiftly smiled kindly at all the children.

"They's come to hang their stockings at our fire place, Grandpa because we have the biggest fireplace in … "

"All of Nevada!" chorused the children.

"What, but… "

"Santa's gonna bring all the presents here, Grandpa, so the kids that usually don't get nothing, or want something that don't usually fit coming down a small chimney, can have a special Christmas this year," extrapolated Alexandra.

Adam watched his father's face cloud then lighten when he realised the true situation… _A houseful of expectant and excited ten year olds expecting the magic of Christmas to do its best._ Adam tried not to laugh… though it wasn't a laughing matter, but he reveled in the idea that perhaps his father wasn't going to sort this one out so easily; be damned if he couldn't. Some years ago he might have expected the man to bellow about; what nonsense and such, and quickly reign in the command of his household, but the old man had mellowed somewhat since Alexandra's arrival, and playing the indulging Grandfather had been nice for him; something that he wasn't so keen on changing at the moment. Though Adam could see he was internally grappling with the idea.

Hoss On the other hand, loved the idea, and was happy to quietly retrieve the hammer from Adam's Hand as he stood pondering, and started nailing the horse shoes along the mantle, discussing with Jesse just how many they would need. Hop Sing in his wisdom then returned to the big table with a tray full of cookies and hot chocolate for the children; who in turn quickly rushed towards the goodies, leaving Adam, Ben and Hoss in the big room.

"Adam, you could have discussed this with me before going ahead with this. I'm not sure it's a very good idea. Besides…"

"Pa, I didn't know. This was not my idea. It was Alexandra's, and I only just found out about it minutes before the children arrived."

"How did they get here?"

"It seems Joe bought them in when he met Dan DeQuille in town with this," said Adam, handing his father the paper explaining the change of venue for some of the towns children Christmas stockings this year.

"JOESPH!" Bellowed Ben. "Get in HERE!"

Joe very sheepishly arrived in the great room with a handful of his own cookies and his mouth munching on another.

"Speak Joseph. How did all these children get here, better still why are they all here?"

Joe swallowed the still very dry cookie almost whole before trying to speak. Finally choking out a squeak, "Wait Pa… I … can't talk with my… mouth… Fulll… ban… Manners… you know… Santa don't like bad manners…"

Hoss stopped hammering enough to help his younger brother out. He moved over and rabid punched his brother between his scrawny shoulders, helping him to swallow the last mouthful of cookie.

Ben sneered at his youngest, waiting to hear his explanation, but Joe seeing those demanding eyes, panicked and tried to get another cookie into his mouth; just a little delay he had in mind. Once again, it was Hoss who came to the rescue; not Joe's though- Bens, when he snatched the cookie before Joe could get it into his mouth, and then the rest that his baby brother still held in his hand, should the temptation arise agin. Of course after all the lugging of the tall tree and the hammering of the horse shoe nails, Hoss was also mighty famished.

Joe brushed the last of the crumbs from his clothes before meeting his father's glare. "Pa, these youngsters are here because Dan de Quille asked me to bring them out. Said something about getting this town into the Christmas spirit. He's doin a big story on this…" said Joe pointing to the array of stockings now adorning their fireplace. Says it's really good of the Cartwrights ta help out like this…"

"Were helping ole Saint Nick grandpa," added Alex, "cause he don't have ta make as many stops."

"That may be so, Alexandra, and I think helping out friends at Christmas is mighty honourable, but hanging everybody's stocking here just so Santa can bring a bigger or better present isn't really what the Christmas message is about. Greed is not part of the Christmas spirit, Alexandra. Now Children…" started Ben.

All eyes were suddenly on Ben, fearful that their Christmas wishes were going to be spoiled.

"But, Grandpa, the stockings aren't our stockings, they's the stockings for all the kids at the orphanage. They are the stockings we made for them. All of us Kids, are pinning our stocking in our own homes, but these stockings are the ones we made for Miss Evelyn's children. We all done adopted an orphan for Santa this year."

"Yeah, Pa, Dan and Pastor Dave have got something special figured out, on this."

"Well are they going to let me know what's going on!" Bellowed Ben.

"I reckon so, Pa. Dan' said he come out to take the kids back. So I reckon he let you know then," cringed Joe.

The children standing at the table also cringed. They immediately stopped eating and drinking and made their way over to stand next to The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada and Alexandra. They looked to Alexandra, who in turn looked back, then cast her eyes down, fearing the disappointment about to befall her friends. "I'm sorry grandpa, I guess I got all excited too fast. I figured; you being the kindest of all men I know, didn't think on it as being a burden an all."

Adam, Hoss Joe and Hop Sing gave Ben a very hangdog glance. Ben felt like a heal, firstly for jumping to conclusion, and then for letting his bamboozlement come across as anger.

Before he had a chance to retract anything and clarify the situation, though he still wasn't really clear on anything, Jess stepped forward. "Yes we're real sorry Mr. Cartwright, we can take the stockings home, We can squeeze one more in at my place. Come on kids make sure ya get the right stocking," added Jess while moving towards the fire place to retrieve her stocking.

"But what about Santa? The kids have sent their letters, and Juliet put that advert in her Pa's paper to tell Santa where to bring their presents. What if it happens they miss out?" asked Tom.

"Ya Josh was right, Alexandra, we done gone and got their hopes up and now… added Pete.

"Ya can't give up hope Pete, no matter what," said Alexandra. We got a couple days ta get word ta Santa. My Molly always says it ain't over till the fat lady sings.

"Now just wait a minute," all ten pair of young water eyes looked at Ben Cartwright. "that… the fact that you children are doing this for others makes a real big difference, here… The stockings can stay."

A chorus, of "Horayyys" was heard and not just from the children; Hoss, Joe and Hop Sing added their voices. Sounds that flew on the wind; drawn from the draft of the big fireplace, and probably all the way to Virginia City. Well Adam hoped so, as he pinched the bridge of his nose - most likely thinking the same thing as is father, who had now placed his hands over his ears trying to work out; _how in tarnation were they going to deliver Christmas to these orphans' and the children,_ who were now adding the finishing touch to a long line of Christmas stockings now hanging from his mantel piece.

~oOo~

With a combined total of fourteen stockings hanging over the big fireplace, the Ponderosa men became very busy, trying to full fill the Christmas wishes of nine children from the Virginia City orphanage. It had now become labor intensive with the earlier dilemma of what the children had actually wanted solved. Detective Joe Cartwright with the help of the new postmaster and been able to retrieve the letters Alexandra and her group of friends had sent to Santa. The new postmaster was not so compliant in the beginning; the 20 year Matthew Bentley took his duties and responsibilities very seriously, and all correspondence once delivered to the postmaster was in his care and could not, as far as he could see, be given to anyone else but the recipient. Joe with the help of Pastor Dave convinced the young man that the needs of the children and his part; as one of Santa's helpers in this situation, was very much needed. Of course, Joe's way with words and the sense of adventure and his planned covert operation had Matt eagerly handover the letters to Pastor Dave and a special postal box Marked for Santa and the north Pole. Dan DeQuille then had a Christmas tree erected in the town square. Once decorated by several citizens and children, notes were tied to the tree. Joe and Matt were very clever about the notes, leaving a name and a clue to what a particular child wanted. Joe had insisted that the notes be writin as clue in case the children discovered that their Santa letters had been intercepted and that adults were actually making their presents. Keeping the magic of Christmas alive was the one objective, the Cartwright's, Pastor Dave, Dan DeQuille, Matt and now several of the towns citizens agreed was the imperative. So, with the help of many, Alexandra's Cartwright's plan for Christmas was well under way.

Adam had already started on a small toboggan for one of the children; repairing, painting and decorating an old one of Joe's. He had also delivered on the large book of Hans Christian Anderson's fairy tales. Sam Potter had got that note off the tree, but the book was out of stock at this time and getting one in time for Christmas was going to be impossible. Fortunately, Adam had one, and even though he had read from it to Alexandra, both Sam and he were hoping that Alexandra wouldn't discover it missing before a new one arrived. Matt had personally delivered that note to Sam after reading Jennifer's heartfelt letter to Santa. Her and her younger sister had been orphaned after a fire. They had been young and her baby sister had been adopted first off. Jennifer was happy for her, but really wanted this book. It was one of the few memories she had of her family and her mother; reading the book to her at bedtime. It was a memory she feared she would all too soon forget. Matt, Sam and Adam wanted to make sure she didn't.

Hoss was working on the most difficult task; puppy for one of the children. Traditionally the orphanage didn't allow pets, however the orphanage milk cow; donated by Hoss last Christmas, the chickens and one big fat cat; an aging mouser, had become like pets to the children. Hoss was taken a back with the child's letter. Patrick was new to the orphanage and had written to Santa for a real pet for the children and in particular Miss Evelyn. Since being there, he had seen the young woman's face, mixed with both sadness and joy when one of the children left or was adopted. A puppy would mean that she never had to say goodbye to something she loved. Patrick also suggested to Santa that the pup once full grown and trained would be a great watch dog, keeping varmints from the chooks, and thieves from the door. Hoss went onto to speak to Miss Evelyn, knowing that in reality the decision should be hers. Miss Evelyn agreed that Hoss could find a puppy for the child in question. She was certain that young Patrick; who had grown up with an array of animals before coming to the orphanage was responsible enough and mature enough to look after the animal. Not only that; he had a particular way with animals, and Evelyn was convinced that the ten-year-old would be able to train the animal. The children always shared, so the dog would not only be a welcomed pet for all but also a good watch dog. Hoss was delighted and in awe at the young women's perception, and particularly moved by Patrick's generous and selfless wish for his teacher. Hoss was having trouble finding a little of a suitable breed that was ready to be weaned in time. But, he was well into his task, and was confident that he could come up with the gift by Christmas morning.

The other seven gifts were being either made or found by the town folk; who had taken one of Joe's and Matts clue notes from the tree. Emma's; Alexandra's friend was in luck when Mrs. Wilburn's niece and new boarder, Marty Strawn, had arrived in Virginia City; all the way from Australia. Her brothers, knowing that she would be spending a colder Christmas than she was used to, had presented the gift of a very fine pair of ice skates along with an over decorative outfit and coat they had seen in some catalogue. Unfortunately, the boots were too small, and the outfit far too outlandish, in her opinion, for a country town. Plus, Marty had no idea how to skate and had since arriving little time to learn. So it was with much delight, when she had dared to take a note from the tree, that she just happened to get Emma; and easily surmised what the child's request was. _Emma 12. Feet of clay she has not, but of ice small and fluid; to dance glide and fly._ Lucky to be sure, thought Marty, but then Christmas could be like that; magic things could juts fall into place.

The other gifts were being sourced, made or redesigned by others in the community; some in pairs when one of Joe's or Matt's notes and clue was indecipherable. Pastor Dave was particularly impressed, with the kindness and generosity of others, especially considering that most were struggling families themselves. He laughed with joy, spying the secret going-ons of those trying to hide, dolls' houses and prams, a rocking horse, a wagons, and Hiram wood working on the fine details of a very impressive looking train set.

Dan DeQuille was also impressed with the fun most people were having figuring out the clues and then feverishly attending to their task. He'd run the story in his paper about Santa delivering special presents to the Ponderosa's fireplace; _**'The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada.**_ ' Not only were the Cartwright's providing the fireplace, but Pastor Dave would celebrate the Christmas story on Christmas eve in the town Square in front of the big tree, weather permitting. Christmas services were scheduled for the next morning at the church. After that, everyone was invited to the Cartwrights for a party, brunch, and present giving. Most families then would return to their own houses that afternoon.

Hop Sing was beside himself with preparations, but he too had help; his many cousins. At least one of them would arrive each day with a basket full of delights.

Alexandra watched with charm as everybody seemed to be much happier with her idea. It appeared that everybody wanted to contribute in some way too. So, while The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada held all the stockings, her heart was filled with just as much pride and joy for her new family and new friends working to make Christmas special for everyone. Her grandfather had offered to have a Christmas party here after services on Christmas Day. Which meant all the children could receive their presents.

Alexandra couldn't have wished for a better Christmas present. While, she knew that her mother would remain in hospital and she couldn't visit. Her father had made the trip the month before taking Katherine a letter and Drawing done by Alexandra. Adam had also taken a family photograph of all them including Hop Sing with Alexandra smack in the middle surrounded by all that loved her. Adam returned with a letter for Alexandra from her mother, transcribed by Adam and a small gift. She wasn't to open it until Christmas. Alexandra was looking forward to that. Any other presents that might appear for her were going to be added bonus to the gifts that she already believed she had received.

However, there was still only one problem; Josh. He still hadn't been out to hang Harrison James stocking. Alexandra didn't know what had been in the little boys' letter to Santa, and perhaps the request was just too impossible for Santa to give, but still the little boy deserved something. Alexandra had made up her mind to again speak to Josh. She saddled up Leo, packed some cookies for Josh's mother and headed over to the tack room where her father was working and rapped on the door.

"Hey dad, I'm jist going over ta Josh's place ta have a necessary talk with him," she yelled through the closed door.

Adam panicked for a moment, before quickly covering the toboggan he was working on. He was adding the last touches of red and cold paint to the rejuvenated sleigh. "Hold On," Alexandra, he yelled back.

"Damn," he whispered when he realised he had smudged the paint with the drop sheet.

"Did you jist cuss, dad?" Asked Alexandra.

Adam removed the cover and quickly surveyed the damage. It was nothing that couldn't be fixed if he worked quickly. He grabbed the turps and started diluting the smudged area. "Pardon" he called while trying to concentrate.

"Why ya got the door locked, dad?"

"I'm working with some smelly stuff, Alexandra and I don't want you in here. Now what were you saying?"

"I thought I heard you cussing, dad? The smelly stuff make you cuss, dad? That can't be good for you either, dad."

"I'm fine Alexandra and I wasn't cussing."

"You said damn, dad, ya always tellin me that damn a cuss word."

Adam coughed, caught out by his own rules. "Your right, but I wasn't cussing at someone. When you cuss at someone your cursing them which is not very nice. Cussing is like cursing so to speak…"

"Oh what was ya cursing then, dad?" interrupted Alexandra. "Ya tools? I seen Uncle Little Joe cussing at a hammer once; he done hit his thumb and he cussed at the hammer; don't know why he was the one holding the hammer. It's not like the hammer was gonna be affected by his cursing it, cause it ain't a living thing, and iffin it was, well I reckon it wouldn't like being cussed at, when really it weren't all its fault. Grandpa says a poor workman blames his tools, so iffin somebody done cussed me for something that weren't my fault, I reckon I'd hold up a mirror, so the curse was deflected right back atta them'. I seen Ivan the Magnificent do that in a trick one time; he done this magic trick about Medusa, iffin ya look inta her eyes ya get turned ta stone, but Ivan used a mirror, so when she looked into it she done turned herself ta stone. It wasn't really the real Medusa; it was Delilah Ivan's lovely assistant and Ivan told me it was all done with smoke and mirrors; it was kinda a scary trick dad, but the audience loved it. Lucky Uncle Little Joe didn't look inta a mirror when he was cursing that ole hammer, cause the curse would have bounced right back at him, which mighta happened cause, I ain't seen Uncle Little Joe hit himself on the thumb with his hammer again, but I done seen him squash his fingers in the cinch of ma saddle. So I reckon its him that's been cursed. He done cussed that time too, dad. So, dad. I'm jist going over ta Josh house at see him about Harrison's stocking."

Once Alexandra had started rambling, Adam figured he would get back to the task at hand, positive he would have the spill cleaned up well before his daughter had finished. He had gotten bits and pieces of her narrative, something about Joe and a hammer and going over to Josh's house. Alexandra knew she was not to go riding before an adult had checked her saddle and girths, or ride father than the front pastures without one of them. Presuming that Joe was supervising, he was relieved that he could continue with the task at hand without Alexandra around. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and others would be bringing in the gifts that they had sourced for the extra stockings they had hanging across the wide mantel of the big rooms fireplace.

"Okay Alexandra, be good and use your manners."

"I will dad, I'm takin Josh's mum some of Hop Sing's cookies."

"Nice Idea… Oh and take your coat!"

"Got it on already, Dad. See ya," happily chimed Alexandra, before mounting Leo and heading across the east pasture to Josh's small homestead by herself.

~oOo~

Meanwhile Josh had been in town collecting supplies with his father. He wondered out into the street towards the big tree and noticed the note hanging from it. Dan DeQuille watched from his office window, as the young man hesitantly picked the last note from the tree and then moved to a nearby boardwalk, sink down on the edge and opened the note. The boy's facial expression of dismay had Dan wondering about the boys' dilemma. He had some inclination, his daughter Juliet had relayed the argument the children had had with their friend the week before. He knew Josh well, the boy's family were hard working and Josh a very polite and honorable lad. Perhaps the truth about Santa was just too disheartening for him. Dan dreaded the day Juliet stopped believing and how he could keep the magic alive for his only child. Dan wandered out and sat down beside Josh.

"You know, Josh. The magic of Christmas isn't just believing in Santa. Miracles do happen. I've worked in the newspaper industry for years, and amazing things can happen to good people and even bad people. Sad things can happen too. But, what I find amazing is that at Christmas time, all sorts of things that many might say are co-incidents, occur; some of them I would class as magical or even miracles. But, when the time comes and you know the very real truth of Santa, you shouldn't stop believing in the very truth of Christmas and its miracles. It's your job now, as a near grown man, to be one of the helpers; the miracle helpers, keeping the spirit of Christmas alive; the wonder of children; the appreciation for that we can do as kind human beings. Look at what's been happening here all week; that's Christmas," said Dan, as he put his arm around the melancholy looking boy. "It won't really matter what people get in their stocking, because every gift was given with love and grace. You know that too don't you."

"Yeah, but I can't be no helper here, Mr. DeQuille and I shure as hell… I mean; I jist don't know what ta do about this," he said handing the note to Dan.

Dan opened the note with the cryptic clue concocted by Joe and Matt and read it silently to himself, "Oh, I see, said Dan. This is a hard task."

"Impossible, Mr. DeQuille. Impossible."

"Improbable Josh, not necessarily impossible, there many deviations to miracles. Though, I think we need some extra help with this one. Why don't you and me go over and see Pastor Dave. He might have an idea," offered Dan.

Both stood and walked over to the church. They found Pastor Dave up a ladder, surrounded by a group of ladies, getting their place of worship ready for Christmas morning. "Howdy there, Dan, Josh," said Dave as the two walked up the isle where Dave was hanging some decorations.

"Morning Pastor. If you have a moment, Josh here has a miracle he needs help with."

"A miracle, hey. Well Josh, let's see what we can help with. The lord often defers to us humanly servants to lend a hand where we can."

"Don't reckon there's much we can do about this one, Pastor," said Josh.

"Yep it's a tricky one," added Dan DeQuille.

Dave stepped down from the ladder and joined his friends at the back of the church on a pew. Close by was the Santa postal box that Matt Bentley and Joe Cartwright had set up to hold the children's Santa letters. During the week some coins and prayers had been added; had been offered up by other members of his congregation for those in need. Pastor Dave was proud of his community spirit and planned to make the donations to the orphanage after Christmas. He would also store the box for prosperity, referring to it when he spoke of community spirit and what the pooling of resources could achieve; akin to biblical parables like the story of the fishes and the loaves.

Josh handed over the note to the Pastor and then went on to explain his dilemma. "All the kids have hung up their orphan's stockings at the Ponderosa, all except me. Not cause I don't reckon my little buddy don't deserve presents or anything, its jist that what he wants; I can't get him, neither can Santa even ifin he was real. Maybe God could… well God could, I believe that, but he don't always does miracles jist cause we want them bad enough."

"He does, just not the ones we're expecting or feel we should have," interrupted Dave. "But, the human existence is a miracle in itself. The fact that you're here despite all the hardships your folks have been through, is a miracle."

"I guess I know that, Pastor, but Harrison there's only four years old, he don't know the difference between magic and miracles. He's gonna be so disappointed when he don't get what he wants. You better read it."

"I know what Harrison wants, Josh. I read his letter last week. Miss Evelyn and I also had the opportunity to have a little talk with him. Your right he is too young to completely understand. The little fellow wondered if he hung a real stocking; would that make his chances better of getting what he truly wanted. He showed me an old stripped tattered thing," chuckled Dave, "but, he also believes that one day he will just get want he needs. And That's fine, he has the right to hope and pray for it. However, right now, I think he will be happy to get something from Santa. Right now, he just needs to feel that he is loved and not alone. He's taken quite a shine to you. You may not be able to give him what he really wants, nobody maybe be able to do that, but you can be a sort of a big brother to him."

"No Pastor. I was a big brother once before and I wasn't any good at it."

"That's not what I heard. Just the opposite in fact."

"Well I can't be another big brother that's all; it will make my Ma too sad. I can never be a big brother again. The doctors told her so and that makes her sad."

"Well perhaps you can be a big buddy to him. You called him your little buddy," suggested Dan. "He is already that to you and you that to him. Perhaps as a Christmas helper this year, you can make something for the little guy that tells him that, Josh."

"Hmm, maybe. I feel kinda awful, that I haven't hung his stocking at the Ponderosa. I jist didn't know what ta do. I can get my Pa ta drop by on the way home. At least Alexandra won't be so mad at me anymore."

"Good Idea. You have a day to think of something for his stocking; if you need some help just yell out."

"Oh, I've got an idea, but I should ask my Ma. Thing is; its gonna make her sad, we don't talk about B… Benny much.

"Your Ma's a good woman, Josh. I'm sure she would love to talk about Benny some. We all get sad when we remember loved ones we have lost, but talking about it helps… It can make us remember very happy times too."

"Maybe, Pastor Dave. Anyway I best be going. Thank you for your help. You too Mr. DeQuille. I sure do feel better talking about it with some grown-ups. I kinda was outta line the other day with the little kids, and then I didn't want ta talk about it with my folks. Pa wasn't too happy that I was arguing with Alexandra again. I didn't tell him exactly why I was mad. Lucky I didn't bop her none, otherwise Pa said I'd be sporting a real sore backside for Christmas. Instead I got extra chores."

"Glad we could help some, son. Maybe when you speak to your Ma you should speak to your Pa too. He needs to know what a fine lad he's raising."

Josh smiled, "Thanks Pastors Dave. Ma first then Pa. Though, if my Ma ends up crying he's gonna wanna know why."

"Maybe that's the best time to talk about everything. It may be good for all of you," said Pastor Dave as he walked both Dan and Josh towards the door.

~oOo~

Alexandra arrived at the Reed farmhouse just after lunch, safe and sound. Mrs. Reed had greeted her with a friendly wave from the porch and invited her in for a cool drink. To her disappointment Josh wasn't there.

"Josh and his Pa have gone into town for supplies," explained Mrs. Reed while pouring two generous glasses of lemonade.

"That's a real shame Mrs. Reed, cause I got something real important ta talk ta him about. Guess the good side of it is there's more cookies for us," she laughed. "Hop Sing done made these for y'all but seeing as they's aren't here, I guess we get more."

"Well perhaps, I will put some away for when they come home. Hop Sing's Christmas cookies are the best."

"Oh don't worry about that none, Mrs. Reed, there will be lots more Christmas day at the Ponderosa picnic. Y'all coming ta that ain't ya?"

"Oh, no I didn't know about that?"

"Well, everyone's invited Mrs. Reed. Pastor Dave and my grandpa got it all organized, Hop Sing's been cooking up a storm, and all the folks are coming after Christmas services, so the orphans can get their presents Santa's gonna leave them at my place."

"Why is Santa leaving all the presents at the Ponderosa," asked Mrs. Reed.

"I guess Josh didn't tell ya. We done had an argument about it. I thought he still mighta explained it all, especially how Mrs. Jones done writ a note about us fighting and all."

"Josh didn't really tell us what the fight was about, Alexandra. But, he did explain that the altercation between you was more of a misunderstanding. And he swore to his Pa, that he didn't hit you. I hope that was the truth."

"Oh it was Ma'am. It was me who accidently kicked Josh when I pushed him to the ground. Your boy's a real good friend, Mrs. Reed and real honest. I don't reckon he would mean ta hurt anyone on purpose. That's why I can't understand why he don't want ta hang up Harrison's stocking at my place. He said he don't believe in Christmas and that Harrison was only gonna be disappointed because he won't get what he wants."

"Josh said he doesn't believe in Christmas?" asked a worried Carolyn Reed.

"Well he said he don't believe in Santa, and only God could do miracles. Just the same, Harrison should have a stocking hanging up. All us Kids know that Santa can't always bring ya everything that ya want, but iffin ya be good he will try, or give ya something that can sometimes mean pretty much the same thing. Last year he done brung me Leo and other stuff. I wanted him ta make my momma better. I wanted most of all ta see my momma. The bestest present would been; my momma getting to come and visit me. But, that didn't happen. Santa couldn't do that, cause he ain't no doctor. But, my grandpa he bought me a beautiful China doll. I reckon he first figured that I need some girly things, and I reckon he didn't know how much that doll looked like my momma. And even though Santa didn't leave it in ma stocking, it was still a very magical surprise. I reckon Santa or maybe an angel or even God iffin he had the time, made my grandpa stop and buy that doll when he done seen in a shop window in San Francesco. Plus, I felt real special and happy that I have such a new family that loves me jist as much as Momma and Molly and Ivan and all mah friends that I was missing something awful. So Josh, should still hang Harrison's stocking for him, because, well ya jist never know. My momma's been getting better too, so mah daddy says," finished Alexandra before taking a huge gulp of lemonade.

"Well I think you are right, Alexandra. But, who is Harrison; I don't understand why Josh should be having to hang up his stocking."

"Oh, Josh really didn't explain noting did he?"

"If he hadn't explained nothing; he would have explained something, Alexandra. Your using a double negative."

"Gee Mrs. Reed you sound jist like my dad. Anyway... All us kids helped Mrs. Evelyn's make their Santa stockings and write their letters to Santa. We had ta make ourselves a Christmas stocking too, but most of us already done had one, so we all made another one for our orphan buddies. And because the orphanage ain't got a real fireplace, we decided ta hang them from my mantle place."

"That's a lot of stockings Alexandra, perhaps Josh is going to hang up Harrison's stocking here."

"It sure is a lot of stockings, Mrs. Reed, but then the Ponderosa fireplace is The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada, so there plenty of room. Plus, we done sent a letter to Santa telling where he could find our buddies stockings. Harrison was on the list. Mr. DeQuille let us put an attraction in the newspaper too, jist in case the letter didn't get there in time. Then, Uncle Joe and the new postmaster, made a new post box for Santa at the church, so that the letters could get their special delivery with a little help from the lord. Pastor Dan and Mr. De Quille also organized a big Christmas tree in town. Uncle Joe and the new postmaster done hung notes of Christmas joy on them, so people could read them and add some of their own. Dad, told me it was a good idea, cause people have been leaving all sorts of real nice notes for each other. We all having Carols at the tree tomorrow night after supper and afore it gets too dark so the folks can't get home. Dad says it might snow too, so we gotta make sure everyone gets home safely. Dad's picking up Miss Evelyn and all the kids in the big sleigh after services on Christmas day. Grandpa Ben often has guest on Christmas day, so it no put out. One year he had a special performer; a country and Western singer come out and sing Christmas carols to all the kids that was at the orphanage then, when Miss Evelyn was new and all. I asked dad, what the singers name was cause I knowed a few from the Star and Garter that always came thorough. Uncle Joe said his name was Dwayne Pipe, I reckon he was josin' me though, who have a name like Dwayne Pipe. Uncle Hoss said his name was Wayne Newton. But, Dad said; no, it was Andy Walker. I didn't recognize any of those names though. So you see Josh needs ta hang Harrisons stocking up afore tomorrow night."

"Well perhaps we could look for Harrisons stocking in Josh's' room. You finish your lemonade and I'll go look for it," offered Mrs. Reed.

Carolyn, walked to Josh's' room; just off to the side of their small parlor. There she found a neat and tidy made bed and organized belongings. She looked around the room and checked Josh's top drawers but couldn't find the stocking. She sat on the bed and started to cry. Her poor boy. They had known he had stopped believing in Santa, but hadn't realised he stopped believing that all good things could happen at this time of year. Carolyn was convinced he had to do with Benny. It had been four years since her baby boy had died. He'd been lucky to survive as long as he did. Carolyn had lost three babies between Josh and Benny, but Benjamin had been born early and was prone to colds and infections easily. Pneumonia took him to be with the angels one cold February. The family hadn't talked about it very much, except to say that it was nobody's fault; that Benny had been a gift, even though it had been for such a short time. They all still grieved in their own ways, and sharing that grief was doubly as torturous, so they didn't talk about Benny much at all. Carolyn was now thinking perhaps that was wrong; Perhaps they needed to talk about him a lot more; share their memories of him as well of their methods of keeping those memories and future hope alive. She wiped away her tears, resolving to do just that. As she stood up her foot tapped an item siting under Josh's bed. Carolyn Bent down and pulled out two very neatly wrapped packages, one each for her and his father. She smiled, at least Josh was thinking a little about Christmas after all. She went over to Josh's set of drawers and pulled out one of his long winter socks. They had been a gift to him last year. Josh had hardly worn them, he still wore short pants, a subject he had taken task with his mother over, so he refused to wear the bright red and purple stripped pair. Carolyn then noticed several screwed up pieces of paper in the waste paper basket nearby. She pulled them out a looked at several lists that had been made some crossed out. It was a very illuminating list. Perhaps, thought Carolyn, it was time for her boy to advance to long pants after all.

Before making her way back to the kitchen and an expectant Alexandra who was now probably full to the brim of lemonade and cookies, she also stopped by her room. She opened the lid of her hope chest and pulled out an item. She didn't know how she would get it to the Ponderosa without Alexandra or Josh knowing, but she'd think of a way.

After returning to kitchen, she found that Alexandra had indeed eaten the last cookie. "Well you'll weigh more than double of what you did coming over here, Alexandra," laughed Mrs. Reed pointing to the empty plate of cookies.

"Oh my gosh, Mrs. Reed, I didn't realize I was eatin' them all. I was kinda pre-porcupined with my prickly situation with Josh. Do ya really think I'll be too heavy for Leo, I gotta get back afore dark, otherwise my Daddy will worry and have my hide ta boot."

"No I think your Horse is big enough and strong enough to carry ten of you. Here I couldn't find the stocking Josh made for Harrison, but I think this may do," she said offering Alex the long brightly coloured stocking.

"Why that's perfect Mrs. Reed, I sure as on Gods Good Green earth couldn't see Josh wearing those let alone missing them. Well, like I said; I'd best be going afore Dad comes looking fer me."

"Your Father knows you're here, doesn't he?"

"Yes ma'am. He always says he's going ta have my hide when he's been worried about me. I wish I could think of a way for him ta stop worrying about me. I don't think he's figured everything out about me yet. I'm very resourceful ya know."

"Oh I can see that, but you can't blame parents for worrying Alexandra; it's our job."

"Yes, it is our job, and you, little lady could alleviate my worries by being less resourceful and sticking to the rules I have set down," came the rich deep and very direct voice of her father.

Alexandra near jumped out of her seat; as did Carolyn. "Gee, dad ya near scared the life outta Mrs. Reed like that. Don't ya know its good manners ta knock," she pointed at the smug face standing behind the porch screen door.

"I did knock, Alexandra, but you were busy talking, and I guess didn't hear, me. Sorry, Carolyn I didn't mean to startle you," said Adam taking off his hat.

"Oh no, that's alright, Adam. I'm sorry if I kept Alexandra too long, we got to talking."

"It hasn't been too long Carolyn, but Alexandra knows she's to ask permission before leaving the Ponderosa."

"I did dad, I done told ya while you was busy in ya tack shed."

"You also are well aware of the rule, Alexandra; that you are not to saddle Leo without his gear being checked and you are not to ride unaccompanied past the front paddocks. You led me to believe that Joe was accompanying you."

"Gee dad, I did forget about that rule a might, cause I was pre-porcupined with this problem I got. But, as true as Santa's got me on his good list and not his naughty list, which I'm hoping will be too late ta be put on anyways, I never done said Uncle Joe was coming with me. Your head musta got mixed up with that smelly stuff you was working on. Momma used ta get a bit mixed up after she was painting backdrops with the real strong smelly paint. Was you working on real smelly paint dad? Hey, meybee some of that done seeped through the door and that's why I got all mixed up when telling you about Uncle Little Joe calling the hammer a damn bastar… naughty word… and I forgot ta ask you iffin I could go alone, so you done thought I was saying Uncle Little Joe was coming with me," deduced Alexandra.

Adam opened the door and moved into the kitchen. Alexandra was now standing and took a step back when she noticed Adams stern glare. She clutched tightly to the stripped stocking and looked her father in the eye.

"Say Thank you to Mrs. Reed and go get up on Leo, Alex. I checked his cinch, but wait for me, Understand?" Said Adam firmly.

"So I done tightened the cinch real good then, dad? You're a good teacher, Dad. I did jist what ya done showed me."

"Alexandra, we'll talk more about this at home, now do as I ask."

Alexandra turned around to Carolyn, who very clearly was trying to hide a smirk. "Well, Thank you very much Mrs. Reed for the lemonade. And I'll make sure Hop Sing has more of those cookies jist for you," said Alex, before inching her way past her father. He appeared to have his arms firmly tucked under his armpits, but Alex wasn't a fooled or in this case resourceful enough as her dad. Quick as a flash, Adam landed a sticking swat to her denim clad backside almost giving her enough air to sail out the door and land on Leo's back.

"Oweeee!" Squealed Alex, as she ran for her trusty steed.

Carolyn, gave up the control and chuckled. "I'm sorry, Adam I didn't know Alex wasn't allowed to ride over on her own. I'll make sure she doesn't hoodwink me again."

"Good luck with that Carolyn," laughed Adam letting down his guard now that Alex was out of sight.

"She is very resourceful isn't she," stated Carolyn.

"Yes."

Both adults laughed.

"She has me on her toes. In fairness, it's as much my fault as hers. I should know by now that I need to concentrate when Alex is telling me something, especially when there a scheme or request lurking around in her creative little mind, " admitted Adam.

"Hmm, I can imagine. I surmising that The Biggest Fireplace In All On Nevada and the Santa scheme was her idea."

"Oh yep; Though as its turned out everybody's chipped in. That's why I misunderstood what Alex was up to. Her Uncles and I have been run ragged trying to get these Christmas lists done in time."

"I'm sorry I didn't know about it. Alex explained about the need for Harrison's stocking. I'd wish we'd known about it earlier. Josh's father and I would have helped. Though, actually Adam, I'm glad you're here…

~oOo~

Adam waved Goodbye to Carolyn on the porch before placing a brown paper parcel in his saddle bag. "Okay, Alexandra Willameena and Santa's number one helper, let's get going home. Easy does it on Leo," he said as he mounted Sport.

Alexandra wasn't sure whether her father was still mad at her or not. There was always trouble when he used her full name like that, but then he'd given her a good title too. That was a nice thing. "I'm real sorry dad, I didn't mean ta worry ya. I'll try and remember all the rules, honest," she said hedging her bets with honesty.

"Apology accepted Alexandra, but we are still going to talk about it when we get home."

"Oh… ah a necessary talk, dad?"

"No, but I think we need to go over the rules again."

"They's a lot of rules dad, but I do remember most of them. Meybee, we jist need ta go over the ones I forgot."

"Well, which ones would they be, Alexandra?"

"I don't know dad, I forgot, silly. Oh… meybee, the one about checking the outhouse seat for spiders and nasty critters, cause sometimes I forget ta do that, cause well sometimes, I'm in too much of a hurry, and I don't want ta wet my bloomers, cause Hop Sing has enough laundry ta do with all the smelly grubby boys on the Ponderosa; those his words, not mine, dad. He works so hard, dad, ya 's why sometimes I also forget the rule about eating everything that's on my plate, like the carrots and all- though I'm growin' acusdardmary to them now. But, I don't want ta upset Hop Sing by not eating them, or grandpa by wasting them when there are good people in the world, even in our town, who don't have as much as we do. So me and the other kids we don't throw away what we don't eat; we save them up for Myron Kincaid's pigs, so that theys get fat, and can be sold by people trying ta make an honest livin to people who could do with a good healthy meal. Sometimes Willy Fitzgerald takes them ifin they's aren't too old; he likes carrots. Oh and then there the rules about…

Adam was sorry he asked.

~oOo~

TBC Chapter 2 Christmas

 _Sorry, I had to leave it there. It was getting rather long. Its Christmas Eve here, so hopefully I can get this posted tonight and chapter 2 finished by boxing day. Have a very merry Christmas everyone._

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2 Angels

**The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada**

Summary: It is Alexandra's second Christmas with her father, Adam Cartwright. Feeling excited and anxious about Christmas. Alexandra finds a way to help Santa deliver some special friends their Christmas wishes. Adam hasn't formally met Marty. Alexandra hasn't met Lajocci.

A.N. Sorry guys, I was struggling to get this finished before the new year. There is still more to go, but I'm heading off on a family holiday and I can't trust the internet where I'm going, so here is the next bit. Remember it hasn't been betaed. Thank you for all the reviews, I will do my best to respond ASAP.

 **Chapter 2: Angels**

Christmas Eve

It was nearing six o'clock, as Miss Evelyn rounded her wards up, making sure they all had a coat, a scarf and mittens; ready for the Carols in the town square. She was running late, as usual. She had taken the time just after lunch to talk to the children. They had a hearty lunch of thick hot soup with plenty of fresh bread, knowing that the treats Mt Potter had arranged for a number of children with the help of Hoss Cartwright as the towns traditional Santa, would most likely spoil their appetite for anything but a hot chocolate before bed time.

The children were very excited about the picnic the next day at the Ponderosa, as well as the idea that their Christmas stocking were all hanging out there. They were told by none other than Alexandra Cartwright That the ponderosa had The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada. So Santa would have enough room to come down the chimney withy gifts for all ten of them. Evelyn also discussed the plans with the children and over the last week had been getting the children to make Christmas decorations for the Town's big tree. The activity also allowed for some informal lessons and discussions about the true meaning of Christmas. Some lively discussion arose about Santa as well. Evelyn was thankful for the older children, reiterating that Santa couldn't always bring you what you exactly wanted, but a gift from Santa and the celebrations had with family and friends was the best thing about Christmas. It was the perfect way to celebrate the birth of the Christ child. A child who had been born in a manger and slept on a bed of straw. All the children seemed to understand that and Evelyn was proud of their enthusiasm and Christmas spirit. They were grateful and would use their manners once out on the Ponderosa. After all they were all family too and would make each other proud.

This had been Evelyn's third Christmas at the orphanage as its governess. She too had been an orphan, though not destitute like many of her wards. He father was a wealthy mining magnate, but worked from the eastern states. Her mother had died when she was fourteen and her father being a very busy man, had sent her to a ladies finishing school. When he too past away when she was twenty-one, her father's business partners took over his companies, and managed an investment fund from her father's shares. It left her a yearly income. Of course the young women had used it along with the minimum wage from the governing bodies of the orphanage to help with the children's educational needs.

Evelyn was amazed at this towns generosity over the last three years, and especially the families that had adopted children. Evelyn wasn't having the success of her predecessors, but the young women, was very picky about where her wards ended up. The records of the previous children showed that some had been adopted out; mainly boys who could do a hard day's work or older girls that became live in nanny's. Of course children from these parts all did a hard day's work, but for some of these children they weren't going to loving families, they were just cheap labor. Evelyn was not going to have that. She promised each child when they arrived that she would do her very best to find loving families for them. She had found good families for ten children over her years here Evelyn's only regret was having to split up Jennifer and her baby sister. The adoption process had been started just before her arrival, so there wasn't a lot she could do about it. However, the family was a good family and were besotted by the little girl. They just simply couldn't afford to adopt Jennifer as well. For her part, Jennifer a very bright six-year-old, endorsed the adoption, believing her baby sister needed a mother right now.

New children came off course and, so by the time this Christmas came around there were ten children at the orphanage. The oldest of the children was Emma, the youngest Harrison James. The chances of Emma being adopted out were becoming slim, unless she went into some sort of servitude. Emma was a great help to Evelyn and felt very part of the family they all perceived they were. In actual fact, Emma really didn't want to leave anymore. She had found a family and was needed. Evelyn was almost like a big sister to her, and truth be told both would be happy to keep things as they were. But, Evelyn's job was also to do her best by each of her wards; she knew she wasn't supposed to get emotionally invested, but she couldn't help it and these children; most who had suffered tragedy needed all the love and support they could get. Abigail Jones encouraged Evelyn to have Emma sit for a scholarship. If successful, Emma would receive free tuition to a college where she could study to become a teacher.

Harrison James had only been at the orphanage for a couple of months. The Pastor from Placerville had bought him along after his mother had died in childbirth along with Harrisons sibling. The child came with few belongings; basically the clothes on his back and a few items that belonged to his mother. His mother was without a husband and Evelyn didn't have to ask many questions to surmised that her profession was a dubious one. But, the boy had been well loved and cared for. He was physically healthy and missed his mother a great deal. The Pastor had explained to him that his mother was now an angel. He felt that Harrison would have a better chance here in Virginia City where very few people new anything about his mother and could degenerate the child's belief.

The Town Square was only a block away from the orphanage and Miss Evelyn and her crew made it in good time to greet many of the town folk already there.

Pastor Dave took the podium centered on the small rostrums laid together to form a stage. "Good evening good people of Virginia City. As the lights are lit on this beautiful tree, grown in the beautiful country that God has surely touched; a symbol of Christmas with its branches thick and protective of each other, we give thanks for this year past and the one ahead of us all. We give thanks for our town, our friends and our family as we become one family; the good Lord's children. We celebrate the birth of the Christ child with songs of prayer. So, join in. Sing as loud as your joy allows."

Adam then took the stage and played "O Tannenbaum" on his Guitar. The crowd enthusiastically joined in; reading what they could from the booklets Miss jones and her class had handed out earlier. By the end of the first song, the crowd had doubled in size and the bright candles on the tree started to glow against the setting winter sun.

Miss Jones arrived next at the podium, joined with the children's choir, which included Alexandra Cartwright; front and center. They were accompanied by Mrs. Wilburn on a small parlor organ and Mrs. Potter Smyth; Lydia Ann's mother on the flute. Each of the senior grade students then took in turns to narrate the Christ's child's story- from Mary and Joseph's journey to his birth and celebration of what that meant for the world.

" _I Saw Three Ships", "God Rest You Merry Gentlemen," and "O' Come All Ye Faithful,"_ were the first three carols sung by the choir and softly backed-up by the crowd. Encouraged by Miss Evelyn the children from the orphanage joined in with huge smiles.

 _"We Three Kings,"_ came after Tommy told the tale of the three wise men, taking a detour in their travels to find the greatest king ever to be born. Adam lead this one again with his guitar and rich baritone vocals. Hop Sing, The Swede and Indra Sidana dressed in their cultures finery, arrived at the big tree to lay presents around the carved nativity scene that sat at its base.

"That's my Uncle Hop Sing" whispered Alexandra, nudging Willy Fitzgerald, who surprisingly had the purest of boy soprano's voices that Adam had ever heard. Though, the nudge to his ribs sent him reaching off key and a giggle from the crowd. "Willy! Have you got a frog in your pocket? Miss Jones' not gonna be happy ifin you have."

"No I ain't! that's was ma voice when you…"

"Oh don't worry none then," interrupted Alex. "Uncle Little Joe's voice does that sometimes; First it was his man voice trying ta come through and now every now and again his boy voice comes through. Gee, Willy ya must be starting to manure. You got hair under your arms?"

"Shhh," growled a red faced Willy. "Iffin I did I wouldn't be tellin you."

"Course not," huffed Alex. She was only trying ta be nice ta Willy, cause she knew how embarrassing a croaky voice for a boy could be. "And, I wouldn't care either, cause you're a stinker of a kid, so ya probably gonna be a stinker of a man."

Willy turned to Alexandra and was about to bop her one, when he caught Miss Jones eye, and the cue for his solo. Julia had told the crowd of the child's birth and it was now his turn to sing. He quickly turned to the front and stepped forward and started. He looked and sounded like an angel, surrounded by several other angels, who managed a decent harmony as they sung the carol; _"It Came Upon the Midnight Clear."_

Adam had heard the pairs exchange and moved around behind the choir. Reaching through the back line he grabbed Alexandra's white gown and pulled her back through the group. He turned her to face him, giving Alexandra a stern glare. "Alexandra, behave yourself and stop talking and annoying Willy," he whispered.

"I wasn't annoying him dad," growled Alexandra. "He..."

"Shhh!" ordered Adam, before she started a long winded explanation as what she was doing. Adam, spun her back around and sent her back through the back line with a relatively soft swat to her backside.

Alexandra pouted and rubbed her backside dramatically as she took up her spot. "Hows come I'm the one always ta blame," she mumbled to herself.

Adam returned to the stage with all the children's choir, Miss jones and their accompaniment. They started playing the introduction for "Joy _to the world!"_ with Adam then starting the first lines. _The Lord is come… Let earth receive her King…_ The children then joined in on… _Let every heart… Prepare Him room…_ as he waved Alexandra over to sing the next lines with him as planned. But, Alexandra was still pouting. She shook her head, rubbed her backside and mined the buttoning of her lip at her father; letting him know, she was taking his directive literally.

Adam shook his head at the stubborn little blonde haired angel center stage; cute as it was, he wasn't about to have her ruin the song they had practiced together that afternoon out of pure mulishness. So, he called Willy over instead. Willy looked surprised, but was somewhat honored. He walked slowly over, joining Adam in singing the next lot of lyrics... _And Saints And Angels Sing…_

That of course got Alex's hackles up, or rather her green eyed monster emerging, so she dropped her pout and stepped forward, grabbing at Willy to pull him behind her while she joined in with the chorus _…And Saints And Angels Sing…_ Unfortunately, she'd grabbed Willy's wings instead and they suddenly came off. Willy was annoyed and turned to grab them back out of her hands, but Alex swung left out of his reach. So, instead Willy grabbed her wings and pulled them off. Alexandra was about to let go with an explicative or an expletive, which ever came to the child's mind first.

Adam wasn't taking any chances though, so he picked up both children unceremoniously and plonked them down; one on each side of him and sung at the top of his lungs… _**AND SAINTS AND SA-INTS AND AN-GELS SING!**_

The song continued on without any more disputes, between the two shame faced angels singing beside Adam; their wings tightly held in front of their chests and halo's sagging. _Joy To The World - With Truth And Grace - And Makes The Nations Prove - The Glories Of His Righteousness - And Wonders Of His Love - And Wonders Of His Love -_ _ **AND WON-DERS AND WON-DERS OF HIS LOVE**_

At the end of the song Pastor Dave blessed the crowd, and Cheered Santa in. Hoss and his trusty sidekick Elf, Clem would arrive in a sleigh this year. After Clem's debacle with the balloon last year; the patched Santa's britches as a rough reminder, Hoss had insisted that they use the Sleigh that Adam had repaired last week. If Clem wanted to try out anymore of his inventions, he could come up with the decorations or a nifty way he could make it look like it they had flown in. But, there was no way that Hoss intended to be airborne at any time. Clem had come through with a mirror light that he'd seen in a puppet carnival show; It threw a light through a stenciled gobo of Santa in a sleigh that he had his oldest project via Sam Potters roof top towards the full moon that hung enormously on the horizon. As it Moved around, it appeared to come closer as it's shadow hit the flat of a hill behind the Saloon. There it was distinguished, as Hoss and Clem rounded C Street and came into full view of the children who chorused with a colossal cheer.

The sleigh was parked behind the big tree. There, while Santa sat on his throne and handed out sweets to the children and spoke to them about all the good things he had heard about them over the year, Santa's other helpers filled the sleigh with the many wrapped gifts they had been working on for the orphan's stockings that hung along the mantle of The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada.

~oOo~

Adam had tried to grab Alexandra to have a word to her about her behavior during the carols, but in the chaos of Santa arriving, his daughter had quickly disappeared. All the children lined up to see the jolly man sitting on a red throne in the town square. Adam followed the line of children expecting to see Alexandra there. However, she was nowhere in sight of the big man.

Alexandra had recognized Santa's trusty helper immediately, not because Hoss's disguise was poor, by any means it was not, but Alex recognized the large patch on the seat of his pants as Hop Sings Handy work. She thought it was pretty cool to not only have her uncles and family as official helpers of Santa, but that suit that her Uncle Hoss wore was an original. She spotted Josh standing by the Mercantile and decided to have one last talk to him about his beliefs; surely he had to believe knowing that the real Santa had left her Uncle Hoss the suit last Christmas.

"Hey there, Josh, you still mad at me?" asked Alex, as she came to sit by him on the boardwalk.

"No Alex, I'm not mad anymore. I talked to Pastor Dave and then to my Ma and Pa last night. Sorry I was mean to you and the little kids."

"So ya believe now Josh? Ya ma gave me one of your old stockings and I seen ya done dropped Harrisons stocking in, so I put them both tagether. Santa knows just how special his stocking is."

"I believe in Christmas Alex; I ain't saying no more than that. I Don't reckon… Well I'm pretty sure Santa ain't gonna bring what Harrison wants, but…"

"He'll still get something, Josh that's important. Sides ya never know. Harrison just needs ta understand that sometimes presents need ta be a surprise that's all."

"Pastor Dave and Miss Evelyn spoke to him about that, but I don't think he understands- really."

Meanwhile Adam, had made his way over to a group of parents standing by a nice big street fire, sipping on hot drinks as they waited for their children to finish with Santa.

"Hey Adam, have some of this eggnog, you deserve it after that fine singing," offered Joe.

"Yes, it will warm you up son," said Ben.

"Thanks Pa," said Adam as he took the steaming mug. "You haven't seen Alexandra have you?"

"No but she can't have gone too far. "

"Oh Boy! I thought her and Willy were going to get into it real good up there; though it was entertaining," giggled Joe.

"Yes well that's what I wanted to speak to her about."

"Don't make too much of it, Adam. To be sure my lad was as much ta blame. I'm thinkin, they don't see eye to eye." said Willy's dad.

"A shame too," said Sam Potter, "because both of them sing like Angels."

"Yeah. Our Willy reckons it's a bit sissy t a be singing. Gets it from his mam, not me that's for sure. His Mam and Miss Jones insisted."

"Well he has a very fine voice, Mr. Fitzgerald."

"As does Adam and that don't make him no sissy," added Sam.

Wily Fitzgerald father blustered some. "I twas meanin' nothing by it, Mr. Cartwright; you know jist how kids can get ta thinking."

"I do, and I'm learning something new every day," laughed Adam. "No offence taken. Please call me Adam."

"Thanks Adam, Sean's my given."

"Fine, Sean," said Adam shaking hands. Still, I don't like Alexandra fighting. I'm still new at this father business."

"Seems to me, Adam, you're doing a fine job," said Pastor Dave.

"Yeah Adam, besides you had a lot of experience with me," added Joe.

"Thanks Joe, but I would have thought you would think I didn't do all that good a job."

"Yah you were a bit bossy, but then I turned out alright didn't I."

Adam laughed, "Yes Joe, you did. Though, I'm wondering if the good lord sent Alex along for me to re- live the experience. Maybe I should be doing things different."

"Yeah maybe; she's a girl for one, but then she's a real trooper, Adam; had some heart ache like most of us."

"Being there a being consistent is the best we can do, son," added Ben.

"It's Christmas folks and we might still have a lot more to teach these youngin's, but this Christmas they've learnt a lot," said Pastor Dave.

"I'm proud of all of them. I'll be speakin' to our Willy, Mr. Cartwright, but tonight was jist a wee hiccup Aye?"

Adam laughed, "Aye Sean; a wee hiccup."

The other parents joined in the laughter, adding bits of advice about the labors of love and parenting.

"There's a lot more to come that'll test your patience, Adam," said Ben, clapping his son on the shoulder.

"Thanks Pa." Adam nodded at his father. "Well we best be collect these youngsters; it's getting late. It's going to snow tonight."

"I reckon we got about a coupla' hour afore the front hits," said Sean.

"Hopefully, we'll be tucked up nice and warm in bed, before the kids all wake us at the crack of dawn," laughed another parent.

"Well, some of you will, but Santa's got a bit of work ta do at the Ponderosa tonight," said Ben.

"Sleighs all packed, Ben. I gotta say it's mighty fine of you to do this for all those little kids."

"Well its mighty grand of you, folk to all pitch in," replied Ben. "But, I'd like to think another plan for next year; we're exhausted," laughed Ben.

"Miss Evelyn will have her fireplace by then. Though, I've been impressed with the generosity of so many and the real Christmas spirt I've seen in this town over the last two weeks. I think we'll keep some of these traditions going. The Christmas tree, the Santa box and good wishes. There are lots of folks that can use our help and even more so our friendship," said Pastor Dave.

The crowd there all nodded in agreement as they sipped on the last of their hot toddies.

Adam still searched for Alexandra, and spotted her on the boardwalk talking to Josh. He wandered over there while the other parents slowly dispersed to gather their families and head home. Joe and Ben were the only ones left, waiting for Hoss and Clem to finish with the last of the children visiting Santa.

"Hey, Pa look Hoss is nearly Done, exceptin', that ain't no kid on his lap," giggled Joe.

Ben looked to where Hoss was and had to hide a smirk.

Miss Evelyn had lined up behind the last of charges that were visiting Santa. She grabbed Emma, the oldest of her wards, as the girl eagerly chewed on the candy Santa had given her. "Emma round up all the children and meet over at the street fire."

"You gonna sit on Santa's Lap Miss Evelyn," smiled the girl.

Evelyn laughed. "Don't be cheeky; No I just wanted to thank Ho… she stopped suddenly when all the younger children turned and looked at her. "I want to thank Santa for all the hard work he does and the joy he brings," she said.

"I thanked him too, Miss Evelyn. I'll go get the others; you got Patrick and Jennifer here with you," said Emma as she took off to where most of the children were playing.

"Thanks Emma," called Evelyn. She turned back around to find Patrick, the last of the children, sitting on Santa's knee; talking unremittingly about animals, asking all about the animals at the north pole and who looked after the reindeers, and how did one look after reindeers? Evelyn was impressed with Santa's knowledge and sincerity with boy.

Patrick was also impressed. Then to top it all off, Patrick asked Santa for a job. "So Santa, iffin ya ever need any help, or your Reindeer wrangler retires or gets tired of the work, I'd be more than happy ta come to the north pole ta help."

"Well I'll keep that in mind, Patrick," said Hoss aka Santa. "I surely will. Now I reckon your teachers waiting ta get you all home afore it gets too cold," he said dipping the little boy of his knee as he handed him a candy.

"Oh no Santa, Miss Evelyn's wants to see you," announced Patrick. He then leant over and whispered in his ear. "She partial to soft toffee, Santa, so iffin ya can maybe yer could drop some in her stocking afore ya leave, I reckon she'd be mighty surprised." Hoss nearly chocked down his own surprise.

Patrick then straightened up and pulled Evelyn forward. "Here Miss Evelyn I'm done, but iffin ya want ta get a candy ya need to sit on Santa's knee, explained the little boy as he pushed a very surprised Evelyn onto Hoss lap.

Hoss was mortified, and luckily was wearing a fairly heavy beard that hid his flushed red face. Miss Evelyn on the other hand could not hide hers so easily.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Mr. Cart…

"Ah Santa," interrupted Clem as he handed the woman the last of his candy. Then giggling, he set off to pack up.

"Ha Santa. I'm so sorry, Santa the children are so excited, they don't know…"

"It's all right there, Miss Evelyn you pay no mind. We best keep up appearances some though," suggested Hoss, actually liking the feel of the young woman sitting on his knee. She was a pretty little thing, plainly dressed some, but neat and tidy. And, while he loved to put some candy in her stocking, he contained the inappropriate thought, the boy's innocent comment had provoked, not wanting to disrespect the hard working teacher, or receive a slap in the face, even if he did think it was funny.

"I just wanted to thank you and your family, so much for the special Christmas you've provided for the children. You and the towns people have been very generous. If there's anything I can do for you and your family, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Well its been a real pleasure Miss Evelyn, though it was Alexandra's idea. And I'm just about plum tuckered out. Come tomorrow after a big Christmas Lunch I reckon I'll sleep for a week."

Evelyn Laughed. Well Santa and all his helpers deserve a big holiday. Perhaps once you've recovered you can join the children and I at the orphanage for a new Year's Eve Dinner."

Why I might jist take, you up on that. I'm partial to a good meal and good company.

"Well fantastic, Hoss. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," said Hoss. "Hey wait, said Hoss, is there anything special you'd like Santa to bring you for Christmas," asked Hoss with a jolly Santa laugh.

"No, nothing special, I've had my Christmas gifts all year, announced the young women. Healthy children, fine families, and new friends."

Hoss waved goodbye to Evelyn, excited by the young woman's invitation. As soon as she was out of sight, he jumped up and ran across the street to Sam Potters store, hoping the man had some soft toffies he could have wrapped. He passed Alexandra and Josh as they sat on the boardwalk.

"See Josh," shouted Alexandra, pointing at Santa's backside as Hoss ran past them and into the mercantile. "Did ya see that big Patch on Santa's britches? Hop Sing done fixed them up for Uncle Hoss so he could still be Santa's helper, but them there britches really belong to the real Santa. Cause he burnt his britches coming down the chimney last Christmas. Santa's real Josh. Though ya don't have to worry none this year. Uncle Hoss and dad, made real sure the stockings are hung high and we're gonna make sure the fire's all out afore we got a bed tonight."

"Okay Alex; lets jist say we agree to disagree on the Santa thing."

"We what?"

"We got different ideas, different beliefs, we should still be friends just the same. Our different beliefs aren't hurting anyone, so it's alright to be friends and still not agree on everything. I'm sorry I nearly spoiled the little kids Christmas. I'll be more careful next time."

"Ya hurtin' ya self too by not believing in miracles, Josh. Hopes a good thing."

"Not false hope, Alex."

"No such thing! My dad says there no such thing. That hope is hope, and ya can't call denial false hope… if ya don't have hope then ya got nothing. Iffin something false, then it ain't the real thing, it ain't the true thing, iffin it's a good thing then ya can't a false one; a pretend version of it; iffin you ain't got the real thing then it don't exist; ya jist don't have it; not yet anyway."

"That's confusing," said Josh.

"Maybe, I 'ain't good at explain things like my daddy can. And, I get confused some too. I remember thinking when he was talking about denial and false hope, that all I could think about was false dentures. You know; false teeth. My Great grandpa, William had false dentures. His real teeth got knocked out when a hippopotamus kicked him. He was the Ring Master for the biggest carnival you ever did see. Anyway he got a special set of front teeth made for when he would do the announcing in the big ring. Got them sent all the way from Paris France. Anyway my daddy explained that it wasn't dentures he was talking about it was denial, and that means not seeing the truth for the truth and denying what ya should or shouldn't do by convincing yourself that you is more important."

"I don't think, I'm more important, Alex. My ma's real important, and Harrison's is important- heck everyone's important, more important than me."

"That ain't rue. You're important, Josh. and I don't reckon you're in denial, cause denial would mean ya don't care at all, ya jist don't have another hope yet. It would be like grandpa, believing that the ole hippopotamus didn't kick his teeth out at all, or that he could talk proper loud enough without them, not caring iffin the audiences could hear him or not. But, he wasn't in denial. He said; _Oh, well I'm still a mighty handsome fella, someone else might have ta do my job until I can figure out something._ And he did, and then after a while he found an ad in a newspaper about dentures. It ain't a big important story about having hope and trying ya best, jist a silly story about teeth. But ya can't measure hope, no matter how small or big the problem or how impossible the solution."

Josh Laughed. "I get it Alex, don't stop hoping. I'm still not sure how ya great grandpa's dentures fits in exactly, but you sure do tell a funny story. "

"Yeah it was funny, and even when my great grandpa's false teeth ended up bein wooden ones, he still didn't give up hope. Finally, he got these ones made of shells, they's looked real good too. He whistled for a while, but then that was better than spitting chips."

At that point Josh, got the giggles.

"See Josh, I reckon you've had hope all along. You been hoping no one's was gonna get disappointed or be sad about stuff. That's a good hope, that's real carin' for people, but ya gotta let ya hope change or grow. So, instead ya need ta hope that something good will happen, and that people will be grateful for it, and that bein' sad sometimes can make us brave and help others not to be sad when there are times to be happy no matter how little they's might appear or silly they are… like wooden teeth," she laughed.

That got Josh, laughing again, and he wasn't the only one. Adam had stopped by the corner when he had heard the serious conversation between the two; listening unseen. While some of Alexandra's advice was a convoluted paraphrased version of their talks about hope, he was pretty proud of his daughter's compassion and insights about the world. Perhaps he was doing a good parenting job after all.

He rounded the corner. "Hey there you two. Friends again I hope."

"Yeah, we're good friends Dad, we jist agreed to disagree about Christmas, that all."

"Hey Mr. Cartwright. Thanks for all your help, yesterday."

"You're welcome, Josh. I think your parents are getting ready to go. See you tomorrow after church."

"Yes sir, thanks again. See you tomorrow, Alexandra," called Josh as he hurried off in search for his parents.

Alexandra waved her good friend off and then looked sheepishly up at her father. "You still mad at me dad, for pulling off Willy's wings?"

Adam sighed, and pulled Alexandra off the steps and sat down placing her on his lap. "Nope, though I do think it was unfair you de-angel-ling him like that."

"He de- angelled me too, dad. Hey is that even a word dad?"

"Probably not. Thing is Alexandra, I know Willy can be a bit cantankerous, but I also know he was trying hard with that singing today. It was hard to convince him to do it the first place. He thinks its sissy."

"Ohhh, gee I didn't know that. Willy sure ain't no sissy. He got mad at me when I asked him iffin he had hair under his arms, cause his voice croaked and everybody knows that when boys voices croak they's starting to change. Grandma Willameena called it puppetry."

"You mean puberty."

"Oh I do. Well, Willy got mad. Which is silly cause I would have thought he would like him becoming a man. Did you like it when it happened to you, dad? I wouldn't like getting all that hair, but then some don't get as much as others. And Willy well he's a red head so he might not get as much as some dark haired people get. How come the Paiute don't get a lot of hair dad?"

"Alexandra you're asking too many questions about hair. I don't think Willy is starting puberty; most boys and girls don't start it until they are a bit older, but some start as young as 11.

"I'm nearly eleven, dad."

"Six months off, Alexandra. Anyway, just go easy on Willy for a while, he was very self-conscience about singing and when you innocently asked him that question, you embarrassed him. You don't ask people questions like that"

"Oh, gee dad, I'm sorry. I reckon he could have thought he wasn't gonna change iffin he still had a high voice, even iffin if it is a beautiful voice."

"Yes he might have. When you see him next you might apologize to him. Tell him he has a good voice, perhaps don't use beautiful. But good."

"Just like you, dad. He wouldn't think you were a sissy. He thinks you're a real brave big man."

"Good idea."

"So I'm not in trouble then? Have I earned 't my wings back, cause its Christmas. Ya know."

"Yes, you've earnt your wings back, long before our talk here. I heard what you said to Josh. You a very special little girl, Alexandra, and besides loving you to pieces, I'm very proud of you. Your idea to hang the kid's stockings and helping Josh has made a lot of peoples Christmas special. Tiring but special."

"How come people are so tired dad?"

"Ahh, well… we've been getting ready for Christmas and Winter and helping each other out."

"That's a good tired then, dad."

"Yep sweetheart it is," said Adam before placing a kiss on her nose. "So what are you hoping for Christmas and the New Year?"

"Well dad, I'm hoping that everybody has a real good time tomorrow and are happy with all their presents. I'm hoping Santa doesn't ruin another good suit. I'm hoping I get a red pair of cowboy boots and a huntin' rifle…"

"No guns."

"A sling shot?"

"Nope!"

Alexandra sighed. "I'm hoping momma gets better. If that don't happen, I'm hoping that she don't get worsa and I get to see her soon. I hoping that I don't get into trouble with you and that I never get spanked again. Iffin I do get inta trouble, I know ya will forgive me, but I'm hoping that ya don't tell momma, so she'll worry and not get better. I'm hoping Mrs. Wilburn Sticky Nose Big Bum keeps her nose outta my business."

"Don't call people names, Alexandra."

"I'm hoping that I can control my temper and not call anyone names, even iffin they deserve them said names."

"Better," encouraged Adam. "Anymore?"

"Lots'. New comes to me every day, dad. Right now I'm also hoping that grandpa don't lose any more hair. I'm hoping that Uncle Hoss doesn't eat all that candy, I done jist saw him buy and ruin is teeth, and then end up with wooden one's; he ain't as handsome as my great grand pa. I hope one day he finds true love… with a girl… who reckons a smile as big and kind as his is the handsomest thing a man can have. I hope Uncle Little Joe acquires the good sense he was born with; I heard grandpa ask God that once, I reckon he needs some back up on that one so I done hope for it too. I hope Hop Sing finds all his cousins one day. Most of all I hope you are the happiest dad, in the whole world… all of the time."

"Right Now, I am the happiest dad in the whole world." Adam hugged and kissed her blonde bobbing head. He then picked Alex up and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on trouble… let's get home Santa's coming."

"Yayyyy! Down the chimney of The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada!" Sung Alexandra.

~oOo~

TBC Chapter 3

Shout out to all of you that left great reviews. Happy New Year.


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas Eve

**The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada**

 **Summary** : It is Alexandra's second Christmas with her father, Adam Cartwright. Feeling excited and anxious about Christmas. Alexandra finds a way to help Santa deliver some special friends their Christmas wishes. A Reminder; Adam has met Marty at his father's birthday party. ( I Swallowed The Green Dress Chapter4 Watch Me Pull A Rabbit Outta Ma Hat) Alexandra hasn't met Lajocci.

A.N. Sorry for this being so late. I had it almost done when something important came up and I had to prioritize.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **A Child Goes Missing**

There were very few families left in the street, most headed home before the heavier snow started to fall. Hoss and Clem had waved a hearty Merry Christmas and good bye, before heading back to the Ponderosa with a sleigh full of gifts that would be stored in the barn overnight and delivered before dawn to the stockings that hung over the fireplace - though some would have to remain in the barn. While all gifts could come down the large fireplace there were a few that would be far too big for the children's stockings. This included a lovely little short haired Münsterländer hound that the Swede had given to Hoss just before he and Clem left. Hoss would find a nice cozy corner for the pup, until Patrick arrived for the picnic after Christmas services in the morning.

Ben, Hop Sing and Alexandra would take the buggy home while Joe and Adam rode their horses. Adam had installed two large lanterns to the top of the Cartwright's buggy. It offered good lighting on a not too dark light. So, Josh and his parents would drive their wagon behind - staying close until the fork in the road that separated the two properties.

Just as they were about to leave the group heard someone yelling their names. The wagons pulled up. They found Miss Evelyn running towards them.

"Josh, Josh wait," she cried frantically.

"Hey, Miss Evelyn. What's wrong?"

Evelyn brushed the hair out her face, and took breadth. "Have you seen Harrison. Emma rounded up all the children, but we can't find Harrison," She babbled frantically.

"No Ma'am. I haven't seen him since the Carols. He didn't go back to the big house did he?"

"No he didn't. When we found him missing, we thought he might have, but he isn't there. I've left Emma in charge, hoping he may have found you. I'm so worried, he knows better than to go off by himself. He had been playing happily with the other children after he'd seen Santa."

Josh hopped down from the wagon, as did his father and Ben from theirs. Adam and Joe dismounted from Cochise and Sport.

"Don't worry, Miss Evelyn, he can't have gone far. We'll help you look," said Joe.

Evelyn tried to calm herself. "You're right he can't have gone far, but if he's gone somewhere and curled up and gone to sleep… well its getting cold, he'll…l he'll …"

"We will find him. Come with me, Joe, we'll see if we can find anything over where the children were playing," said Adam.

"I'll look behind the store," said Michael Reed.

"I'll join you," added Ben.

"Hop Sing take Alexandra home," suggested Adam, before leaving with Joe

"No, Dad. Me and Josh, we can look over at the school," offered Alexandra. He likes the big swing maybe, he went there."

Carolyn Reed Jumped down and hitched the team to a rail. "Come on Evelyn, why don't you and I go over to the church. I bet that little one has gone there. Santa's post box is still there."

"Okay everyone, meet back here in five minutes," ordered Adam.

They were all back in five minutes with more searchers, but no Harrison. Sheriff Coffee, Pastor Dave, Dan DeQuille as well as Doc Martin all arrived to help with the search.

"We found lots of prints, so it's hard to tell which are his," said Adam.

"I found this old sock by the Christmas tree," said Joe, holding up a tattered stripped sock.

"Hey that's just like your old sock, Josh, the one your ma gave me," said Alexandra.

"It's Harrison's stocking sock," said Evelyn. "Well it's his mothers, actually."

"Yes; that's the sock he showed me the other day. He wanted to hang it out at the fireplace", said Pastor Dave.

"Oh No," said Josh. He turned to Alexandra. "See he doesn't understand, Alexandra. "He wants his mother back. He wants Santa to bring his mother for Christmas."

"Oh that poor little boy," said Carolyn Reed. "You don't think he's trying to walk out to the Ponderosa, do you?"

"We'll find him; he can't have gotten too far," said Roy.

Hop Sing you take Alexandra, Josh and Mrs. Reed back to the Ponderosa, keep your eye out for the boy. Tell Hoss to meet us on the road as soon as he can," ordered Adam.

"I'm going with you to Pa," stressed Josh. "If he's scared, he'll come to me. He might run if he sees all of you grown-ups."

"Okay, son; we'll double up," nodded Michael.

"I wannna' come with you too, daad," whined Alex.

"No Alexandra, it's too cold. Besides, Hop Sing and Mrs. Reed will need you help at home."

Alexandra tried to respond, but Adam quickly put up his hand, "We don't have time to argue, young lady," he said in a firm tone.

Alexandra got the message. "Okay dad - I guess the more eyes we have on the road looking for Harrison James the better; Hop Sing's gotta' concentrate on the driving."

"Good girl," smiled Adam, realizing Alexandra was more worried about the little boy than the thought of missing an adventure.

Once Josh had hopped down from the buggy, Hop Sing flicked the reigns, clicking the horse into motion, and headed off down C Street and towards home.

Meanwhile, Roy had turned to the remaining group. "I can't' get any more deputies tonight folks, though I reckon we got us a good search party here. Joe you head over to the Swede's. Tell him what's going on and we need his best hound. Take the boy's stocking. Ben, you, Michael Reed and I need ta get horses. We'll meet up with you Adam to follow the tracks as best we can from where Joe found the sock."

"Fine Roy. Miss Evelyn you best get back to the other children," suggested Ben. "They'll find him. Paul can you go with Evelyn?"

"I'm best going with you," considered Paul. "With this cold front coming, he may need my help as soon as we find him."

"I can go with Evelyn," said a young woman from the crowd. "I'm Martha Strawn, Mrs. Willburn's niece. I'm a nurse."

Adam remembered the pretty Australian nurse that had attended his father's birthday party some months before. He had wanted to get to know the pretty young woman more, but that night - like this one had turned into quite a drama. "Thank you, Miss Strawn."

"Yes; Good. If he's found close by or returns home Martha knows what to do," said Paul assuring Evelyn.

"As soon as we find him, Evelyn we will send word," assured Adam.

Michael, Ben and Roy returned with mounts for themselves and Paul Martin. Joe returned with the Swede and one hound dog. The dog sniffed around at the tree and then went back and forth between it and the sock, the Swede held in his hand. Adam looked around the big tree finding the tracks to where Hoss had parked the sled. The hound joined him a second later, barking at the ground where the sled had been. There the dog also sniffed a several small footprints. Clem's oldest boy had been left in charge of the sled earlier on in the night, keeping the younger children away as the adults had loaded up the gifts. The Swede's hound concentrated on a set of smaller prints that appeared not trek back away as many of the others had.

"I think our little runaway has hitched a ride in Santa's sled," said Adam. "I can't be sure, though."

"Let's hope so," said Paul, "at least he'll have some protection against the elements."

"It's our best bet. Hoss was dropping off Clem before heading back, they may have already discovered him."

"Mount up," called Roy as the Swede's hound took off following the sleigh's tracks.

~oOo~

Harrison James had indeed hitched a ride in what he believed to be Santa's sleigh. He had found himself a nice cozy spot in the back nestled amongst some heavy laden sacs and toys – unrecognizable in the dark space. At first Harrison was hoping to hitch a ride back to the Ponderosa- any ride. With several of the wagons heading out of town and to the Ponderosa; well he presumed that's where everyone went. There he could hang up his mother's stocking. The four-year-old believed that would help the magic Santa needed in order to recognize his mother in heaven. But then, actually finding Santa's sleigh was an even bigger bonus. He knew Santa was going to the Ponderosa sometime tonight, but even better, was that the sleigh would return to the North Pole, where perhaps, he personally could show Santa his mother's stocking. Santa had a strong connection to God. Pastor Dave told him so. If his mother couldn't come back to him, again like pastor Dave had suggested, maybe he could go see her. Surely Santa could take him to the angels - one of them was Harrison's mother.

The little boy panicked when the sleighs canvas had been thrown back, fearing he was going to be found before the sleigh had even left town. He sunk back into the crook and shadows of the sleighs back seat and waited quietly. But Instead of being discovered, a fury bundle was tucked safely in a box between the sacs.

Within minutes the sleigh started to move. The ride was a little bumpy at first. There had been only a light falling of snow that day, but enough for the sleigh to glide. It wasn't until they were halfway out of town when the heavier snows started. Hoss pulled up the sleigh and Clem quickly jumped out.

"You best get moving Hoss, this snows going to get heavier soon enough. The weight of that load might slow you down some," yelled Clem.

"We'll, be right Clem, but I am sure hankering ta get home, afore it gets too cold," shouted Hoss. With that, Hoss flicked the reigns and the horses trotted off. The sleigh glided a little more fluently this time, with the many ruts in the road now slowly filling with a fresh powdery snow.

Harrison heard the puppy whimper and crawled over to the space and opened the box. The puppy was there, looking decidedly worried. Harrison patted him making small cooing noises, before wrapping the puppy in a blanket that lined the box. He patted the puppy again until its eyes started dropping and it appeared it was sleeping. Harrison then tucked himself in closer to the sacs behind the box. He wrapped himself in his coat. It was enough to keep him warm and, so sleep too came to him - long before Hoss pulled into the Ponderosa yard just before ten o'clock.

Hoss led the sleigh and horses straight into the open barn. It was snowing heavily now, and he hoped his father would be along soon- before the road got too heavy and too deep for the wagon wheels. For the time being, his priority was to get the horse unhitched, brushed and settled down for the night. As soon as he had done that, he went to the sleigh. He was going to have to leave the gifts there until his family returned home with Alexandra and when she was asleep. Then, he and Joe and Adam would move all the gifts. He checked on the puppy. It was asleep, "cozy as a bug in a rug," he mumbled to himself. 'Best I've leave you there yougin,' he said. 'You'll have quite an adventure tomorrow." He then placed a small bowl of water, in the corner of the box in case the infant canine woke and was thirsty before he and Joe returned later that night. Under the shadow of the canvas, Hoss did not see the small bundle behind the sacs. He quickly secured the barn doors and headed for the house; intending to light the fire and warm the house for the return of the family.

Harrison woke a little time later, and scrubbed at his eyes. It was near completely dark in the sleigh, with only a few grey outlines glowing against the canvas' opening. He felt around, for the edge and started to climb over, but before he could, he was suddenly pulled back with a slight tug at his coat tail. He turned and found himself being licked ferociously by the sloppy and happy tongue of the puppy. "Hey there puppy? Do ya reckon where here?" he asked "I hope I didn't fall asleep past Christmas." He climbed the side of the sleigh and jumped down. The puppy followed, landing at his feet.

The barn was full of shadows, but no detail. Harrison could see the outline of shapes in the stalls. Letting his imagination run way with him, he wondered if he had slept all the way and had ended up at the North Pole instead of the Ponderosa. He needed to get out of the barn. He felt his way around coming to what he imagined were the large doors of the barn. But, he couldn't budge them, or find anyway to open them. The puppy pulled at his coat tail, so he followed him towards another wall. Here, the puppy scratched and dug away at the wall. There was a loose board there and Harrison could pull it sideways. The puppy shot through it, yapping as it bounced through the opening and into the cold air. Harrison followed, worried that the puppy was hurt. But, the puppy wasn't- he was a little way in front of Harrison, peeing at the base of a huge pine tree.

Harrison looked around. The entire area was covered in snow. The rocks, the hillsides, and the trees. He could see for yards; white shapes illuminated by the full moon. Harrison was now convinced that he had slept in Santa's sleigh all the way to the North Pole. Now all he had to do was find Santa.

~oOo~

Meanwhile Roy coffee and his search party had arrived at Clem's homestead. The hound sniffed around where Hoss's sleigh tracks were still slightly visible.

"Hoss left here a little under an hour ago. He should be home by now," said Clem.

"You didn't notice anything extra in the sleigh did you, Clem; one of the orphans is missing. We're pretty sure he stowed away in there."

"Nope, didn't really look in the back, though; snows started coming in heavier then. Hoss got moving as soon as I jumped out."

Adam called the others over who had taken cover under Clem's row of trees - all except the Swede and his hound. "Roy, you and the Swede should head back. Hoss should be home by now. If the boy is there Hoss will have either found him or he's still hiding in the sleigh."

"Ja, I am pretty shure he vill be there, Mr. Cartwright; my hound is da best in these parts. He has not deviated from da sleigh tracks," agreed the Swede.

"Okay Adam, me and swede will head back. I'll go straight to Miss Evelyn and tell her what we think is going on. But, that little gal is going to be worried sick all night, until he's found."

"As soon as we find him, Roy we'll send word."

"You won't be sending anybody out in this tonight, Adam" said Roy, "and you best be going before it gets much worse."

"We'll find some way to let you know, Roy. Now you better be going too. Everybody else head back to the Ponderosa. Pa, take the east road it's faster," suggested Adam.

"Alright, Adam. Follow me everybody - stay close; this snows coming heavier again," yelled Ben before turning his horse towards the Ponderosa.

Adam started to mount up, but before he could turn Sport, Clem grabbed him. "Adam, I didn't want ta worry ya none, but Hoss did put a puppy in the sleigh."

"Yes it's for one of the orphans," said Adam.

"I know that, Adam, but then it come from one of the Swedes pups. Ya see… Well…I'm jist hopin' his hound ain't sniffin' that pup instead of the boys' scent."

Adam worried his lip. "I hope not, but we can't do any more than hope. There was no sign of him in town. If he was on foot, surely he would have stuck to the roads and someone would have seen him. We can't search anywhere else tonight; it's too dangerous."

"True, Adam. Maybe some of the other folks found him and his bed down somewhere safe until they can get him home tomorrow," suggested Clem.

"Like I said, Clem; all we can do is hope."

"And pray, Adam. The almighty's listenin', Adam."

Adam nodded and turned sport and headed in the direction the rest of their search party took.

~oOo~

Hoss was busy in the kitchen banking the stove ready for some hot chocolate, when he heard the buggy pull into the yard. Still dressed in his Santa suit, minus the beard, he headed out the back door to greet the family and help with the horses. He was surprised to see Hop Sing driving with no sign of his father and brothers.

"Hey there Hop Sing, Pa far behind you?" asked Hoss.

"No Mr. Hoss. Trouble in town…"

"What's happened?" Hoss asked in alarm. Checking the buggy he found Alexandra asleep with her head on Mrs. Reed's lap.

"No one hurt, Mr. Hoss, but little boy from orphanage missing. Honorable father and brothers look for child."

"Yes Mr. Cartwright. You brother wants you to meet him at the crossroads as soon as you can. They need your help tracking." Carolyn shifted Alexandra and made to disembark from the carriage. As she did so Alexandra woke up.

"Are we home?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart, come on why don't we get you up to bed."

"What about Harrison, did we find him?"

"No we didn't see him on the road, Alexandra."

"Thanks Miss Carolyn," said Hoss. "I've left some hot chocolate on the stove. Hop Sing why don't you help Miss Carolyn. I'll put the horses away and saddle Chubb and get going. This snow storm ain't goin' ta help none, though; the little fella's tracks will be well covered by now, especially iffin he left the road."

"I do horses, Mr. Hoss, you go; go now while can still see road good."

"Okay Hop Sing, but you'll need help, come on. "

"I want to help too, Uncle Hoss," said Alexandra as she jumped from the carriage and started running towards the barn.

Hop Sing gripped the reigns of the buggy. "No pumpkin," said Hoss quickly grabbing her. "You go and show Miss Carolyn where the hot chocolate is and help get her settled. The fires going in the big room; you wait there for Hop Sing."

"You haven't got the fire too big Uncle Hoss, cause Santa's coming."

"I know that sweetheart, but right now it's more important we find Harrison and he's going to need a warm room."

"Oh, sorry Uncle Hoss. Yes, I'll keep the home fires burnin," announced Alexandra.

"Good girl, but don't you go touchin' the fire; let Hop Sing or Miss Carolyn do it. Now, I gots to hurry."

Hoss lead Alexandra and Carolyn Reed in through the big door before reaching for his hat and gun belt from the credenza. He then raced towards the barn. Once inside he quickly helped Hop Sing unhitch the horses, and put the carriage away.

"We'll have to move that when I get back. We'll need the sleigh in the morning. He grabbed Chubb's tack and saddle and started to gear the big bay up. Before mounting up, he suddenly remembered the little puppy. "Oh Hop Sing," he called as the man was about to leave the barn. "I need ya ta do something for me, though you might have to wait until Alexandra's asleep." Hoss moved over to the sleigh and reached for the box that was to have the pup. "I got this here little pup, for Patrick. I suspect it might be a bit too cold out here tonight, so iffin you wouldn't mind taking him inta the house by the stove for the night. I reckon… DANG! - He's gone. The puppy's gone."

Both men started searching the sleigh then the barn. Hop Sing lit extra lanterns and then carried one as he searched the stalls, hoping he would find the pup curled up next to a pile of warm straw. Then he worried he might find him not so safe, as puppies rummaging around in the dark under horses' hooves, could wind up in real strife. Still he kept looking. As did Hoss.

After calling for the pup, Hoss returned to the sleigh and found the disturbed dirt of where not only the pup had jumped down but the small footprints of a child. Here look at this, Hop Sing. That little fella… I done think we mighta found him. Look there - prints. Why that little tyke musta' snuck inta the sled."

"This is good, said Hop Sing, but bad…"

"Huh," asked Hoss.

"Well little boy and puppy both not here. But, were here not too long ago. We need to find them."

"They's couldn't got out of the barn…" surmised Hoss.

"No barn door very hard closed before Hop Sing bring in carriage," assured Hop Sing.

"Well they got to be here somewhere." Hoss followed the scrawling prints holding his lantern up high. He finally came to the back wall of the barn. There he found the loose board and a piece of material - likely from Harrison's woolen brown coat. "Here, here… They's climbed through here, Hop Sing. Come on we can track them from the back of the barn."

Both Hoss and Hop Sing ran with their lanterns through the large barn doors, then climbed through the corral fences and found themselves behind the barn, following the plinth board to where the loose board had been. But, there was no sign of either the boy or the dog; just the fresh tracks, of a little dog and a small boy heading through the snow and into the trees.

~oOo~

Harrison had followed the puppy; awed by the white that surrounded him. He tried to catch the puppy as it steamed ahead, curiously sniffing at the fauna, and a lone squirrel that had dared to come out and collect a lone nut laying nearby. It chased the squirrel, who in a fit of panicked ran for the nearest tree, then stopped and threw the nut square at the canine, before scrambling up the large tree trunk to safety. Harrison caught the pup as it whimpered from a sharp hit to its nose. He sat down against the tree stump and held the pup firmly in his grasp.

"Wait, puppy, wait. We gotta find Santa. Here..." said Harrison. "I gotta show him ma momma's stocking so that he knows which angel she is," he said as he scrambled in his pocket to looking for his cherished stocking. But, his pocket was empty. Harrison yelled in shock. "Nooo… I done lost it. I done lost it. Now, no one can find my momma." The little boy laid his head down on the only patch of dirt under that tree and cried and cried.

The little pup whimpered as he tried to escape from Harrison lap. He squeezed his way out and started licking the boy's tears, but they never stopped and soon the child was asleep. So, the puppy just lay beside the warmth of the child and his brown woolen coat; each keeping the other warm.

While he slept, Harrison dreamt of his mother as an angel. _Hey my baby boy_ , she whispered. Harrison couldn't see her. He only saw white; everything was white, except for the light pink breath of a whisper on the air. _I'm watching you baby, you need to wake up._

' _I wanna be with you, momma, can't I stay. I'm tired now and cold. I wanna be with you. Can't you find me; I'm here.'_

The pink whisper got closer and bigger and wrapped itself around Harrison. ' _You can't be with me baby; not yet. Not now. I can't look after you here; I can only look after you FROM HERE.'_

' _I don't understand momma. Please come home; take me back home then._ '

' _No baby, I can't look after you there, I couldn't look after you there. It's better that I stay here. I can look after you from here. I asked Him and He said I can look after you from here.'_

' _But that's not the same, momma._ '

' _No baby, it's not. There is someone special for you. There will be lots of others that will be special people in your life. You must go to them. It's what I can do, but you must wake up, baby. Go back the way you came, follow my voice.'_

' _Okay, momma, but I'm very tired. Can I go in the morning?'_

' _No baby, now… wake up.'_

Suddenly the puppy woke and started yapping. It barked at the tree, wondering if the squirrel had returned to take more revenge, but it wasn't the squirrel that had aroused his consciousness; a fine pink mist floated above the sleeping child in front of him. He noticed the child wasn't as warm as he had minutes ago been. He nudged the boy, pulling again on the hem of his brown woolen coat. Still the child didn't move. Desperate, the puppy barked at the pink mist; trying to snap at it and get it away, but that didn't work. Again, he pulled at the coat, trying to wake the boy, who perhaps might have more luck with the mist. The mist moved in closer to the boy. The dog snapped at this time bearing its teeth, snapping and growling, trying to get the mist to get way from the boy. But, instead of biting the mist, the pup bit the boy; not a hard bite, but enough to make the boy jump awake and grab his shin where the fine teeth marks of the pup were.

"Owe!" cried Harrison. "Hey, pup why you would go bite me like that?" he asked.

The pup jumped in the air, again at the fine pink mist. ' _Good boy whispered the mist, good boy.'_

Harrison grabbed the pup and patted him. "There's no need to be a scared; that's jist my momma. Come on we gots to find Santa. He'll take us home. My momma says, I've got ta go home."

With heart, the little boy stood up with the puppy and watched the mist fade away through the trees. The puppy jumped from Harrison's arms and took off after the mist. "Good doggy! My momma said ta follow…Jist don't go so fast," cried Harrison.

Hoss heard the yapping of the pup, but couldn't quite make out the direction. He was certain they weren't too far away. He and Hop Sing followed the tracks a couple of yards away; into the set of large pines that lined the corrals and back of the barn. But, with heavy snow falls and mounds of snow and ice, sounds bounced. So, he kept his lantern high while Hop Sing kept his low and followed the fading footprints.

Harrison stopped when the mist suddenly disappeared around the trunk of a tree. He ran; scared he was going to lose, not only sight of the mist, but his surroundings as well. As he rounded the trunk he could see the mist way above his head and floating up towards the peak of the tallest tree he had ever seen. Then came a figure just feet in front of him. He looked like a big man, carrying a lantern. It shadowed his face, but he could just make out the red suit and the white fur the lined the sleeves; illuminated by the lantern. Beside the big man was a much smaller one; like an elf perhaps with his lantern held lower to the ground. "Santa!" yelled Harrison.

The pink mist oscillated before disappearing completely, leaving a whispered joyfulness on the wind, as four forms - one big, one small, one very small and a little rotund ball of fur, found themselves entangled in each other's arms in the snow.

~oOo~

Ben, Josh and Michael Reed, Doc martin and Adam came into the yard. Carolyn and Alexandra heard them and rushed out; worry etched into to their faces. Hop Sing and Hoss had gone out to the barn, over half an hour ago and had not returned. Alexandra wanted to go and look, but Carolyn insisted she stay in the warm room. She too was worried, but wanted to wait a little longer before venturing out.

Carolyn was relieved when she heard the horses. "Oh, Mr. Cartwright; thank goodness. Mr. Hoss left half an hour ago to meet up with you," declared before any of the search party could dismount.

'Yeah and Hop Sing went with him, dad," added Alexandra.

"Hop Sing went with Hoss," frowned Adam.

"Well he went to the barn ta help with the horses, and he ain't come back, Dad."

"Adam we may have missed them; we took the east road. It's getting thick out there. I'll head back along the road."

"No Pa, wait. Joe check the stables will you. "

"Sure Adam," nodded Joe. Dismounting Cochise, he led him to the open barn doors.

"Everybody else should get inside," suggested Doctor Martin, "it's far too cold out here."

Everybody dismounted except Ben.

"You too Pa, I'll go back for Hoss," assured Adam.

"But dad…" started Alexandra.

"Pa, please can you get everybody back inside, Joe and I will find Hoss. Alexandra go with Grandpa."

Before everybody had a chance to argue further, Joe returned from the barn. "They aren't there, Adam, but Chubb is all saddle up and ready to go …"

"They must have…" Before Adam could finish his sentence they heard three gunshots.

"They've found the boy," sighed Ben. "They're close by, too."

Ben and Adam started to head off in the direction they presumed the shots came from, however before they got anywhere near the yard's gates, Hop Sing and Hoss rounded the side of the big barn. Hop Sing held tight to two lanterns, as Hoss came waddling behind him. They looked a pair. Hoss was still in his Santa suit, minus his beard, but wearing his hat and gun belt. However, his stomach padding appeared to have doubled in size.

"Hey, Pa, Adam," he called as he neared. "I found the youngster," he beamed, patting his stomach where a bundle lay tightly buttoned up in his large red coat. "He's a might cold, but I think he's okay," announced Hoss.

"Quickly; get him into the house," said Paul Martin. "Ben; the spare room off the big room?" confirmed Paul as he headed for the front door.

Ben nodded as the small crowd followed behind Hoss and Doctor Martin.

Hoss unbuttoned his coat, as Carolyn Reed pulled down the covers of the spare bed. Carolyn jumped and squealed as the puppy rolled out and landed at her feet.

"That's one of the children's Christmas present," said Hoss, "Iffin it wasn't for him, I don't reckon I woulda found the little tyke so easily."

"I'd say, he also kept the child warm," deduced Paul martin. "How long do you think he was out there, Hoss?"

"Not sure, Paul, exactly, but I'd only been home a half hour or so. Time enough to get the big fire going and the stove."

"Not too long then," said a relieved Paul. "He's wet and his legs are cold. Carlyon let's get him out of these wet clothes."

The pup jumped around yapping, as they stripped Harrison. The child stirred, "Santa found me; he bought me home," mumbled Harrison groggily before falling back into a light slumber.

"He thinks I'm Santa," whispered and chuckled Hoss. "Told me; he saw his momma too, and that she was angel. Told me; he knew that I couldn't bring his momma for Christmas."

Carolyn sniffed, rubbing a tear that had welled in her eye. "What a special little boy," she said softly, then continued to peel Harrison's wet clothes off him.

The pup interrupted again, trying to jump up on the bed to get to his friend. "You need to get this puppy out of here", said Paul. "He's bitten the boy already."

"It ain't too bad, Paul. I reckon the little critter was jist trying to get boy awake. He's been very sleepy."

"Yes, well you may be right, Hoss," said Paul examining the bite wound more carefully. "It hasn't broken the skin. Still we need to get it cleaned, and the boy warmed up."

"I'll take the dog out dry him off by the fire," offered Hoss.

Hoss passed Hop Sing as he arrived with a bed warmer and a small night shirt he'd aired by the stove. He handed the shirt to Carolyn. "Little boy wear this; it nice and warm," he explained before putting the bed warmer under the covers at the end of the bed.

"Well done, Hop Sing. Could you also get some of your salve for the bite there?" asked Paul pointing to Harrison's calf.

"Yes, Doctor Martin straight away," bowed Hop Sing, before quickly leaving the room.

"He's very sleepy, Paul," said Carolyn, "Do you think the cold has affected him?"

"No, not too much; there's no frost bite that I can see, but he is cold. Children's bodies have an uncanny way of knowing what it should do to heal and stay alive. His body temperature dropped and his metabolism slowed down; that's why people want to sleep when they are cold. But, he'll warm up very soon. I'd say he is tired basically because he's had a long day, a long walk and it's also very late."

As if on cue, once Harrison was in his nightshirt and the blankets tucked in around him, he rolled over on to his side, stuck his thumb in his mouth and went back to sleep. Carolyn smiled up at Doctor Martin. "Can I stay with him, Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Keep him warm. When Hop Sing brings back the salve apply a little to his leg. Can you bandage?"

"Yes I can manage that."

"Good. I' don't think he'll wake; the little ones tuckered all out and I need a hot coffee; what about you?" Laughed Doc Martin.

"Love one," smiled Carolyn. Not looking up she stroked Harrison's short black curls.

"Very well. I'll send Michael in with a tray. Let me know if you're worried. I'm just in the big room," he said as he exited the room passing Hop Sing with bandages and the salve.

~oOo~

Adam and Joe walked into the big room. They had stabled all the horses for the night. Both were exhausted, but knew their night was not over yet. The Christmas stockings needed to be filled, ready for the morning. But, none of that could be done until Alexandra was a sleep. Ben had sent her upstairs to bed after Paul had announced that Harrison's was going to be fine after a good night's rest. The little boy was warm and comfortable. They would have to keep him inside for the next couple of days at least as a precaution against a cold or at worst pneumonia. At that comment, Josh had become particularly anxious. Paul assured him that child showed no signs of either a cold or pneumonia. And, most likely would not develop anything more than a sniffle for his ordeal. The child had been very healthy prior to his adventure; however, precaution was always a wise move. After hearing that, Josh and his father happily went to visit Harrison, taking a tray of food and beverages to Carolyn. The three would eat and watch Harrison together.

Adam and Joe removed their hats and coats and retreated for some well-deserved respite to their favorite chairs. Ben handed them both a warm drink from the pot on the table now sitting in front of Paul Martin.

"Is Alexandra asleep?" asked Adam.

"I doubt it," said Ben. "I've shuffled people around a little tonight Adam. Nobody's going anywhere in all this snow. At least the storm has passed. Alexandra is in your bed, waiting for a bed time story. Paul, you best take her room. The Reeds can stay in the spare room with Harrison. Hoss is organizing a pallet for the floor, once he gets the puppy settled in the barn."

"Hey we need to let Miss Evelyn know we've found Harrison," remembered Joe.

"I'm afraid that's not going to possible, Joe. It's far too dangerous for anyone to attempt going back to town. The storm should be over by morning. We can tell them all when we head for services. Adam you're taking the sleigh to bring all the children here."

"That poor girl is going to be beside herself with worry," said Paul. "She takes her responsibilities very seriously. She will be blaming herself for all this."

"Chubb and I could make it back, Pa. I'll stay in town," said Hoss coming in from the kitchen.

"No Hoss, maybe a little later when the snow's cleared, but not now," said Ben firmly.

"Pa, the skies clearing up over ta the west. It should be clear here soon enough."

"Maybe, Hoss - in an hour or too, but it's still very cold and too dark."

"Dang it, we gotta let her know somehow."

"Why don't we shoot a star in the sky like on the first Christmas," said Alexandra from the stairs.

"Hey, little miss, you're supposed to be asleep," scolded Adam.

"Yeah pumpkin, Santa won't come iffin you're still awake."

Alexandra made her way down the stairs and maneuvered herself up onto her father's knee, "But, dad last year grandpa read _Twas the Night before Christmas_ story on Christmas eve afore we went ta bed."

"Awww," groaned Joe, "It's almost midnight, Alexandra, we'll read it in the morning."

"Ya can't read that one in the morning its twis supposed ta be read the night afore the morning. It's a good story Uncle Little Joe. Remember… Twas the night afore Christmas and all through the house, everyone was asleep even a pet mouse. Though I ain't allowed ta have a mouse in the house, I ain't even allowed ta ma pet rabbit, little George," added Alexandra. "I should be allowed ta have him in the house on Christmas Eve though, cause I got him for a Christmas present last Christmas. And I'm pretty sure he' be asleep long afore Old Saint Nick come along."

"The mouse in the poem wasn't a pet mouse, Pumpkin, it was a varmint," said Hoss.

"Yes probably eating all Hop Sings flour and make no good; bad mouse," growled Hop Sing.

"Hmm…Maybe Old Saint Nick shoulda brung them a cat. Ya let a good mouser sleep in the house wouldn't ya, dad? Asked Alexandra.

"Yes, sometimes; but only in the kitchen, Alexandra."

Alexandra frowned. "You wanna hear the rest of the story," asked Alexandra, "Or maybe I could narrate the Jesus's birth story and how the shepherds and the kings even though they were far away, they's all saw the star in the sky. They seen it shoot way up and they knew something special must had made it so. They's knew it was good news. The angels come then and told them ta follow. Everyone was happy cause they bought presents of mirth and Franklyn's cents. Cents is like money; pennies. I guess that why ya put pennies in Christmas pudding. Mirth is another word for joyfulness, ya know."

"It was myrrh and frankincense," said Adam, "They are special herbs."

Ben laughed, then reached for Alex when she frowned at her mistake. "Still, darling they did bring happiness with them and to the world," he added, pulling Alexandra from Adams lap to his.

Joe, jumped up. "Hey say that again, Alexandra."

"Say what, mirth?"

"No, about shooting the star and Miss Evelyn."

"Well, Iffin we had a star we could throw way up in the sky and let thems that watching and waiting know that Harrison's safe."

"Hop Sing!" Shouted Joe. "You know what we need…"

Hop Sings eyes went wide, and the little man jumped and ran to the kitchen ranting Chinese. " _Joe ánghǎo siǎng yǎnxià hé yú zhǎo hezi bǎo yǐn yú shǎo xiǎojie bǎoxiǎn better gāi bànfǎ…_ " They could all hear him continue his bluster as he rummaged in the kitchen.

"Is he cussin' dad?" Asked Alexandra, never sure when it came to Hop Sing's animated use of his native language.

"No Alexandra, he's saying something about a box he was hiding from you."

"And Mr. Little Joe too," added Hop Sing, when he returned minutes later from the kitchen with a box labeled in Chinese characters.

"Oh now, Hop Sing that's not fair. I knew you bought them for Chinese New Year, and I haven't touched them."

"You not know where I hide them that's why," chortled Hop Sing.

Joe laughed smugly back. "How did you think I knew you bought them."

"Hop Sing know you spy on me; so found new hiding place when Little Joe go to sleep," said Hop Sing having the last laugh as he placed the box on the table.

Hoss clapped his hands together. "Why Ding Dong the merry 'O'" said Hoss. "Hey Adam, we might be able to send one of these up in the sky towards Virginia City. If it gets up high enough and its clear above, Roy and Miss Evelyn might jist see it?"

"It's worth a try, Adam," added Joe.

Alexandra jumped down from her grandfather's lap and walked over to her father. She clasped his face in her hands. "Hey Dad, it will be just like the star over Bethlehem," she exclaimed wide eyed.

"You're a clever kid, Alexandra, you gave me the idea," said Joe.

Adam spontaneously lifted Alex into the air before planting her feet on the floor in front of him. "Well come on then rug up everyone, we'll have to try this on the hill back of the house. Alexandra why don't you go get Josh, I'm sure he'll want to see this. Of course there's no way of knowing whether Roy and Miss Evelyn will see it."

"That don't matter, Dad, we can only hope and have faith, sorta like a prayer."

"Yeah and iffin they do see it, they'll know its good news," said Hoss, his kind expression and beaming smile of joy filing up his entire face.

"Corse they will; fireworks all good news," said Hop Sing. "These two dragon rockets; go high in sky. Bring torch to light dragon tail," he explained further.

~oOo~

Alexandra could hear happy chatter and a few quiet chuckles as she stood at the guest room door. She knocked before entering. "Hey Josh, get ya coat, we're gonna set off a firework into the sky to let Miss Evelyn know Harrison has been found."

"Really!" yelled Josh.

"Shhh," scolded Carolyn, "you'll wake Harrison."

"Can I go, Ma?" whispered Josh.

"Its jist up the hill Mrs. Reed, ya can still see the house from here. Sides, we gotta work real fast, cause Santa's coming soon and we've all got ta get be asleep afore he comes, otherwise he won't bring us presents, and it would sure be a waste cause we done gone to a lot of trouble to have him come here to The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada, even iffin he can't bring ya what ya want exactly, he still brings ya presents; and that's jist as special in a way."

Mr. Reed laughed. "Don't you worry none, Alexandra, Santa will come. This Christmas will be special for lots of children," he smiled at Carolyn and winked at Josh. "Go on, Josh; go with Alexandra. We're staying here the night. It might be a bit rough of the floor, and not quite the same as being in our own hose for Christmas morning, but will be here all of us; together. "

Josh, smiled and ran over and gave his mother a kiss. "Love you Ma." He grabbed his coat and a woolen hat and mittens and put them on. "I'll stay warm, I promise," he said as he went out the door.

~oOo~

There were not many who would be able to make sense of a band of hikers, rugged up in heavy coats and hats, led by a slight figure caring a flaming torch, make their way to the small hill, except perhaps for the ethereal beings; who held such delight and the patience of eternity. Behind the group was the warm glow from the windows of a home. All were waiting for the dawn of Christmas and the joy it would bring.

Miles away, standing with Roy and Marty on the back porch of the orphanage, all rugged up with hot chocolates in their hands, Evelyn looked to the sky; now clear and crisp as midnight came near. She tried to stay positive; imagining a scene taking place miles away. A scene where Harrison was safe and sound, surrounded by people who cared so much about all God children.

'Thank you for staying with me Sherriff, I won't be able to sleep a wink for worry. You too Martha," declared Evelyn.

"Please, my friends call me Marty."

Evelyn milled. "The children and I have made good friends here, Marty. I'm moved to count you among them. "

"No, it's I that should be thanking you. We should all get some sleep, though," suggested Marty.

"Oh I don't think I can sleep; not until I know something for sure," said Evelyn.

"Well that's something ya gonna hafta' fix then, Miss Evelyn. They'll find the boy. I'm sure of it. The Cartwright's are like family to me, and even though there a lots of times I think theys jist plumb loco crazy; they's good crazy. They won't stop till they find the boy. Iffin I was betting man; I'd say the little ones been found."

"Good Crazy!" laughed Martha. "That's what close families are. The Cartwrights seem like a very close family.

"And not so Crazy. Hoss Cartwright seems to be the kindest man I've ever met." Said Evelyn.

"Yes, they all seem magnanimous. Auntie is such a gossip, and they put up with so much. Yet they still invited her to Mr. Cartwright's birthday. Adam seems so intelligent and wise. He's doing a great Job with that little girl."

Roy laughed. "Ben is so proud of them all. Little Joe was a real handful when he was a youngin', and it seems Little Alexandra is jist as busy. But, their hearts are always in the right place."

"Very much so, I'd say," mused Marty. "It was the little girl's idea about the fireplace. A hard one too, but they all supported it and have gone out of their way to make it happen."

"Same with the search party," said Roy, "they'll find him. Nevertheless, you two need ta get some rest. Tomorrows a big day for you both. I'll stand watch here."

"Why? Tomorrow will be a big day for you too, Sheriff," suggested Evelyn.

"Not too big. I'll spend the morning at services then back at the ranch. Since my Mary has been gone. I spend Christmas at the Ponderosa. Sure am looking forward to seeing your youngin's' faces, Miss Evelyn. The Snow Picnic in the big yard should be fun too. Then I'll snooze by that big fireplace there, before coming back to town and do my rounds."

"Would you come back here for Dinner, before that?" Asked Evelyn.

"Why thank you, that would make a nice end to the day," said Roy.

"What about you Marty?" Asked Evelyn.

"Oh Auntie and I are going to services and to the snow picnic. Auntie will be all tired out after that I'd say, either from the food or the gossip," laughed Marty, "so we'll spend the night in, Evelyn. Thank you for asking."

Back on that Hill miles away, Joe let Hop Sing arrange the fireworks. "Must set them off just a right time; say oath to ancestors and spirit of the dragon before sending flames into sky to make stars," explained the Oriental.

"Can I light them, Uncle Hop Sing?" asked Alexandra.

"Best if Josh help you," said Hop Sing. "Boy make honest oath to dragon ancestors?" he asked.

"I will Hop Sing," replied Josh as he stepped forward.

"Okay everybody, stand to side behind Mistah Hoss."

"Why Hoss? Asked Joe, "We won't be able to see anything," he complained.

"Will see if look in sky!" pined Hop Sing. "Mistah Hoss best wind breaker."

"Now Hop sing, I don't know iffin that's a compliment or…"

"It fact- no take offence. Only have two dragon rockets. Rest of fireworks small. No good for making stars in sky," laughed Hop Sing.

The crowd chuckled as they did as Hop Sing asked. Alexandra and Josh walked up behind the rockets. Josh took the flame from Hop Sings out stretched hand. Hope Sing looked to the sky and chanted in Chinese. _"Teng long shénqí zhèng shíkuài hángxíng áng_ \- Dragon God make rocket sore high." Then nodded to Josh.

Josh let the torch lick the wick of the first rocket, and whispered. "Thank you for giving me my new family. I promise to look after them all for the rest of my life.

Only Hop Sing and Alexandra could hear Josh's silent oath and prayer. They smiled at each other, before Hop Sing looked once again to the sky and translated Josh's proud oath. " _Teng long, xièxie gěi wú hù shǒuhòu yuēdìng tāmen tōngtōn."_

The rocket wick ignited and travelled the short distance to its base, where it suddenly took to the sky. One long and high stream of light trailed it, until it appeared to clear the horizon inches just below the moon. There it detonated with and explosion of first yellow, then red and finally white starlights bunched together in a giant wheel the size of a mountain.

The small crowd cheered, before Hop Sing directed Alexandra to the next rocket for her turn. She looked at the sky, and yelled. "Thank you flying dragon for helpin' make this a good Christmas for everyone." She looked to Hop Sing, inferring that he should translate for her also.

"Not too worry, Little Miss; no need for Hop Sing to translate. Dragon hear that very loud from your heart."

Alexandra smiled as she lit her rocket and sent it flying high into the sky.

If it had been another minute, later Roy Coffee would have been the only one to see the sky explode into a series of starlights. The girls were about to head off to the large sofa in the small parlor for a rest, when Roy alerted them to the Horizon. "There, there!" he exclaimed. "It's coming from the Ponderosa fer shure. Its fireworks. Moreover, it ain't coming from Chinatown. It's definitely coming from the Ponderosa spread. Hop Sing gotta have had those fireworks. I'm surprised that Little Joe hadn't done found them. Though, the boy had a bad experience some months back, when he near set the whole town of fire, after messing with the wrong girl and trying ta hide in Chinatown. Ben banned him from playing with fireworks for the rest of his life," laughed Roy.

Both women laughed. "So do think it their way of telling us they've found Harrison?" asked Evelyn.

"I shure do," quipped Roy, just as another Star full of millions of smaller stars lit up the sky over the horizon, and miles away. "There's not a better way ta let us know that everything's alright on this fine night."

"Yes Poignant," laughed Marty, "A child was born nearly two thousand years ago, and here we are getting the same message of jubilation."

"And his family," added Roy. "We're all belong to the Almighty's family."

The trio hugged and laughed with each other for a moment longer, before heading in for a much needed rest; one that would come easily now for all of them.

Of course, it was not going to be the same for the Cartwrights and their visitors. Finally, Alexandra was more than willing to sleep for the night, but there was to be no rest yet for the Ponderosa Elves. All of the adults got involved, including Josh and except for Carolyn, who would stay with Harrison.

"Come on Josh," said Adam. "The rule in my house is that once you stop believing in the man in a red suit coming down the chimney, you have to keep the secret and be one of his elves."

"Yeah big brother made that rule up long ago," said Hoss.

Michel Reed laughed and slapped his son on the back. "Well, big brother, I suspect you'll be doing elf duty for some time now."

The Cartwrights looked at the two; guessing at what Michael was alluring too.

"You gonna take that little tyke for your own, Mr. Reed?" asked Hoss.

"Yep, Carolyn, Josh and I discussed it tonight. Now, we only need Little Harrison to want it."

"Oh I think he will," said Ben.

"Well then Josh, I think you just made head el; that's one of the most special presents any elf could give," declared Ben.

"Not just for Harrison, but us too, Mr. Cartwright. My ma's keeps tearing up. And she ain't called Harrison Benji, once neither. She talks about both of them, like they already are her boys. It's like it was meant to be."

"Yes son, all our children will stay in our hearts forever," hailed Ben.

"Boy too; he make oath to flying dragon. Make star; so it will come true," said Hop sing as he handed out warm eggnog.

Each adult, or should I say, Elf, then travelled backwards and forward to the barn, with gifts for the stockings. The fire was roaring, but banked more towards the back of the fireplace, as per Alexandra's instructions. Soon, the big room was filled with, sleds, toboggans and toy trains and doll houses, skates, rocking horses and books, surrounded by six exhausted elves, wearing nothing but their nightshirts and wooly socks; all sitting in front of **The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada.**

~oOo~

TBC chapter 4: Epilogue

Coming soon. By the end of the week I promise. I didn't want Alex in trouble Christmas day, but hey; it was inevitable.

And another apology; My Alexandra time line may be out; just go with it.


	4. Chapter 4 A Long Winded epilogue

**The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada**

 **Summary:** It is Alexandra's second Christmas with her father, Adam Cartwright. Feeling excited and anxious about Christmas. Alexandra finds a way to help Santa deliver some special friends their Christmas wishes. This story takes place after Red Chair Blue Chair and before and after some of the events in I Swallowed The Green Dress.

 **Chapter 4**

 **A long winded Epilogue**

Alexandra stood in the corner of the big room, right next to The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada. Her father had sent her there that morning. It was the day after Christmas, and even though Alex was thankful that she had avoided the corner on Christmas Day, she still believed that the extenuating circumstances of her mishap made her detention unfair. Adam explained the night before that he had a pretty good idea how the events late yesterday afternoon had unfolded, but he would save the explanations and any consequences for her involvement until the morning.

"Dang it again," grumbled Alexandra, as she pushed a branch of the huge pine tree out of her way. She was stuck between the corner of the fireplace and the huge Christmas tree. It was still abundantly decorated with Christmas baubles and ornaments, though the tree op angel, hung precariously at an angle. Alexandra looked up wondering if it was a symbol of her demise.

"Hope that angel don't fall down." She thought out loud. Then quickly looked around in case someone had heard her. They didn't, but just in case Alexandra mused silently about the rest of her dilemma while she stood there.

If that angel falls, we both woulda have fallen from grace. Ceptin, Dad did say that it was real good of me doing what I done; having Christmas here. Dad, said ma Christmas project had been an outstanding success. Everybody else thought so, too… well maybe not everyone, like Mrs. Sticky Nose Big Bum Wilburn. Now, because of that I'm in trouble. Dad, said he didn't want ta punish me on Christmas day; actually it was cause it was too late by the time everybody done cleaned up and everybody got home and not enough time for me to explain that kids shouldn't be punished on Christmas day, especially without a fair trial.

Dad, jist put up his hand, "We'll talk about this later, Alexandra." Then he sent me to bed. Corse, he came up and gave me a big kiss and a hug. I told him it was the best second Christmas I had with him on the Ponderosa, and I was so happy to have such a big family; my family here and my family in Elk. And, how Josh and the other kids were real happy about all our families spending the day together. Dad agreed. He said it was the best, even though he was real tired, and a bit disappointed in the disaster that happened with Mrs. Wilburn… Dad doesn't call Mrs. Wilburn, Mrs. Sticky Nose Big Bum Wilburn; that jist what I call her to myself, ceptin, sometimes I think out loud and when that happens I get a swat fer bein' disrespectful. Still, Dad said it was a real good Christmas and one of the best he ever had had.

The best part of the day started when we all got back from services, not that church wasn't good, especially when Miss Evelyn practically ran into Uncle Hoss arms, asking about Harrison. Uncle Hoss got all red in the face, but was smiling that big smile of his at the same time. He told Miss Evelyn how Harrison went looking for Santa and how he found him, sort of. But, more special was that it looked like Harrison was gonna get the best Christmas present of all, cause the Reeds want ta make him their little boy. Josh was real happy too. He told me that it was the best Christmas that he could remember, even though he hadn't opened any of his other Christmas presents yet. Harrison and the Reeds stayed home at the Ponderosa with Hop Sing and Doctor Martin when we all went ta church. They didn't leave till this morning; after breakfast this morning, afore I was put in this corner. Doctor Martin stayed all day yesterday and this morning, jist so he could make sure Harrison wasn't gonna get real sick bein out in the snow storm. But, he was all good, and really happy about his Christmas presents, too. Mr. Reed loaded up their wagon and Josh and Harrison got inta the back, covered in all these blankets and their presents and a big basket of food, and remedies for the family, over the winter. I think Josh might jist start believing in father Christmas again. Josh and me are best friends again, well still, really. It was jist a little hiccup in our relationship, as Uncle Little Joe would say. Dad says Uncle Little Joe has lots of hiccups in his relationships.

Anyway Miss Evelyn was so happy for Harrison and Josh and the Reeds, she started crying. Uncle Hoss assured her that the kid was real good. Then Miss Evelyn then cried even more and hugged Uncle Hoss again. Uncle Hoss jist got redder and redder. I don't know what was funny, but Dad started chuckling. Dad doesn't chuckle real loud, though. He starts to chuckle, like; hmmms hmmms hmmms, like his laughing and coughing at the same time. Then, he puts his hand over his mouth so he don't end up laughing too loud. Sometimes iffin you laugh too loud a little bit of you know what comes out. So I reckon that's why my Dad don't laugh real loud, jist chuckle inta his hands, cause dad would be mortifried iffin a little bit of you know what came out. Uncle Little Joe was giggling too until grandpa jabbed him the ribs, and he went "OOFF" Miss Evelyn stopped crying and then told Uncle Hoss he was the best Santa in the whole world. Uncle Hoss didn't laugh though; When Uncle Hoss laughs he has this real big belly laugh and his whole body shakes, and his shoulders go up and down. He has strong shoulders and a strong bladder too I reckon. Uncle Hoss jist went all funny and shy and said, "Aww Shucks, Miss Evelyn."

Uncle Sheriff Roy Coffee came up to us, then. He said he thought we were clever sending up them rockets. That he was certain it was a good sign; that everything was alright. I agreed, "Jist like that first Christmas must made everyone feel like the world was gonna be alright, now that theys had them a true Saviour," I told him. "Josh and I got ta light them and one-day they might make bigger dragon rockets, so that a body could ride it ta the moon. I wouldn't mind riding ta the moon one day, Uncle Roy."

"That would surprise me none, Alexandra. It would be a sure fine thing ta see, but I reckon a lot of people around here would miss you something awful. Though, iffin it was jist for a quick visit, I suspect they's enjoy the rest while you was away." he said. That was nice of him ta say. I think? Maybe I won't go to the moon; getting there mightn't be a problem, but I reckon getting back might be tricky.

All the kids were excited after services. Most of the other families were going home afore they came out to the snow picnic, but a lot of others were coming out with the children from the orphanage to see them open their presents. Uncle Hoss drove the sleigh in, so the kids and Miss Evelyn got to ride out altogether. Uncle Hoss put a big blanket over Miss Evelyn and another one over all the kids in the back. The snow was still nice and thick in the paddocks, but the roads weren't too deep, still the sleigh was good fun. Dad let me ride in it too. I got ride in the front in between Miss Evelyn and Uncle Hoss, but Uncle Hoss looked at me funny, so I swapped places with Emma; I figured I get to ride up the front all the time and someone else should have a go. Uncle Hoss was gonna' be takin them home later, so another boy could have a go then. Dad was supposed to drive them home, but Uncle Hoss wanted to. I guess Uncle Hoss wanted to make Miss Evelyn think she was right; he takes his Santa job seriously and likes to compete a job started.

When got home, the Ponderosa yard looked just like I imagined the north Pole would look. All the trees had a bit of snow on them as was decorated with all kinds of red ribbons and stuff. There were places for people ta sit and bon fires at different places around the yard. The snow was still powdery and not to watery, but the sun was out, so by the afternoon a lot of it had melted away. All the kids were real excited and Uncle Hoss lead them inta the big room. Their eyes nearly bugged outta their heads when they seen all the presents and the Christmas tree. Dad and Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe had moved all the furniture out so there was plenty of room for the kids to sit on the big rug in front of the fireplace. Theys was real good too; Miss Evelyn told them they had to show their best manners and they did. The grownups stood around the big dining room table and Hop Sing, Josh's mom and Doctor Martin handed out trays of cakes and hot drinks for them while they watched the orphans open their presents.

Emma; she was the oldest, got her present first. She was so surprised; the skates was jist what she wanted. She said she couldn't wait to use them. Miss Evelyn said she needed to wait though, cause it was her job to hand out the next present. Uncle Hoss looked at her sad face and said iffin the kids were real good, he take them out back to the small pond and maybe, iffin the ice was still thick enough Emma could try them out then.

All the kids started shouting me, me; putting up their hands and all, so Emma would pick their present out. So, Emma smiled and picked Jennifer's stocking next. Jennifer was even more excited than Emma; she loves to read and she got two big books of fairy tales. She promised everybody that she would read them a story before bed tonight. Jennifer then pointed at the toboggan; it didn't fit in a stocking of course, but it had the little boys name on it who it was going to. Jennifer was funny, she pretended that it was hard to read the name, but everybody knows she's a real good reader. Poor David was nearly wetting his pants. It had been his Christmas wish, but he wasn't sure iffin Santa was gonna be able ta bring it to him or if Santa mighta thought he was still too young.

"Now what's that first letter. Is it a B…" asked Jennifer. David's Face dropped and all the kids chuckled… Jennifer couldn't play the trick any more though. "No it's a D; the toboggan is for David."

David jumped up a cheered; you'd think he'd struck gold. All the children 'awed and ahhed." Uncle Hoss said he'd help David with it out on the hill later. And, that maybe, he'd let all the kids have a go. Boy Uncle Hoss was gonna be sure busy this afternoon. I hope I get to share some of my presents with him too.

David then handed Katie a Dolls pram. Timmy got a wagon, Jonny a pull along wagon and Albert got a trainset; He loves trainsets. Dad helped him set it up out on the picnic table after lunch. All the kids watched it go around and around. Dad explained it ran on magnets, and tried to explain the notion of inertia or something like that. Albert was interested, but the other kids weren't so much, until Hop Sing arrived. Hop sing loved playing with the levers and whistle. He put little candies in the cabooses and each time the train stopped he'd go " Whoo HHooo" and one of the kids got a candy.

Alice got a dolls house with some very little dolls and a kitchen stove. She called them fairy's and said they liked to cook magic candy light as a feather. Uncle Hoss laughed, saying they could call it fairy floss.

Isaac Got a lovely little rocking horse. Isaac was seven, but small for his age. As soon as he got that rocking horse, he jumped on it and rode like the wind. Uncle Joe thought he had good style, and said one day the kid might be as good as him. And, in about seven years, he'd sure like to put him on a fast horse in the Founders Day Picnic Horse Race; "the kids a natural."

After that there was only two stockings left. Harrison's and Patrick's. Isaac picked up Patrick's stocking, but there was nothing in it sides an orange. Uncle Hoss got all flabbergasted. Patrick had asked for a puppy, but maybe Santa couldn't have bought a puppy. But, then I remembered that Harrison came from the woods with a puppy. Maybe, that was supposed ta be Patrick's puppy. After all, we didn't have no puppy at our place. Cept, that Puppy had sneaked into Harrisons room; with a little help from Josh, I suspect. Things is though; it seems like the puppy had already chosen its master. So, not only did the Reeds get a little boy for Christmas and Harrison a family, theys also got a puppy. Uncle Hoss said iffin it weren't for the puppy, Harrison mighta got real lost and that Uncle Hoss heard the puppy, and that's how they found Harrison. The Reeds didn't want ta part with that puppy none when theys heard that.

Uncle Hoss started to explain to Patrick how the puppy had been delivered, and how the puppy sorta chose. Uncle Hoss said; he was shure there would be a puppy waiting for Patrick real soon, maybe the puppy that Santa had all picked out for him weren't old enough to leave its momma yet. Patrick was real good about it, but I could tell he was a little disappointed. All the other kids, said they would share all their presents with Patrick anyway, well at least until his puppy came. Patrick smiled and thanked everyone. I don't know who felt worsa about it Patrick or Uncle Hoss; he likes animals a real lot and little kids even more. But, then before we could go onto Harrison stocking, Mrs. Reed came out carrying Harrison, and so did Harrisons whole entire new family including Harrison's puppy… but there was two Puppies. Uncle Hoss crossed his eyes at that one. Two puppies that looked almost the same. One was jumpin' on Harrison and the other ran straight up to Patrick. Then they was jumpin' on each other and then went backwards and forwards between Harrison and Patrick. I saw Uncle Hoss ask Mr. Reed something and Mr. Reed shake his head. Then he asked Josh something and then Josh shook his head. It sure was a conundrumine as to how two puppies ended up there that Christmas morning. I course had ta remind everybody that Santa was a very smart man and could jist about anything provided he had the tools ta work with, like at least a big fireplace he could bring presents down. Patrick jumped up a said, "Three cheers for Santa," and everybody laughed, even Uncle Hoss, while he was still scratching his head about it. Finally, Josh handed Harrison his stocking. Harrison, said "More? Gee; more for me?"

Now I know, Josh had hung up his stocking that he made for Harrison at school, and then I put the big long stripped sock that his momma gave me inside it, cause I was afraid Harrison was not going to get what he wanted. But, there was another package in there too. Mrs. Reed smiled, and looked at my Daddy. My daddy winked at her; right there in front of Mr. Reed too. It was obvious they had a secret. Harrison Pulled out the stocking first.

Josh was about to explain how it was his old sock that his momma had bought him a long time ago in Placerville. It was a sock jist like the jugglers used ta wear that worked in out theatre. Mrs. Reed bought it for Josh, because he liked to pretend he could juggle. And so, when Mrs. Reed saw it in a in a shop window with juggling balls and other magic stuff like magic oprie hats that ya can pull rabbits outta, she bought it for him. But, Josh didn't take to juggling all that good; evidently he tried it with a couple of eggs and scared their chooks. So Josh gave up his juggling career and never wore the socks agin; sides they were very bright too, and Josh though they looked sissy.

But, Josh didn't even get to explain all that, because Harrison got so excited about that sock; he didn't even have a pair; jist the one. He yelled "Hey it's my mommas sock and it's all new now."

Josh tried to explain again, but his ma shushed him. "Yes, darling. I think Santa and your momma were trying to let you know that while you'll never forget your first momma, you now have a new one."

Harrison smiled and hugged Mrs. Reed real tight. Miss Evelyn, explained to the other children that Harrison was going to be adopted by the Reeds. All the children dropped the presents and ran and hugged the family together. Grandpa cried and so did Miss Evelyn again, and turned to Hoss with a smile. Uncle Hop Sing; who I call uncle smiley face, was happy too, but crying jist the same; he had to run into the kitchen with his apron covering his face. Later Dad said it was an amazing co-incident that Josh's juggling socks were the same as Harrisons Ma's socks. Nobody knew who Harrison's Ma was except Miss Evelyn, but I wouldna been surprised iffin his ma was a juggler or maybe his pa, afore he was orphaned.

Josh then pulled out the other present. It was all wrapped up in brown paper like the parcel Dad had when I visited Mrs. Reed that Day. Hmm maybe that's what dad was winking about; him and Mrs. Reed did have a secret after all. Josh didn't know what was in there so he was jist as curious. It was a big package, so Josh helped Harrison untie the string. There were two woolly Jumpers packed on top of each other; one big and one small.

"One's for Josh and One's for Harrison," said Mrs. Reed with a huge grin on her face, even though she was chewin' on her lip. I guess even though she might like the present, she weren't so sure Josh would. I think Harrison would have loved anything.

Anyway, Josh did love it and put on and wore it all afternoon outside. Harrison wore his too, but he wasn't allowed to go outside yet. I wouldna though Josh woulda been a bit embarrassed to wear it in front of the other kids and all; oh it was a real nice pullover an all, but it had writing knitted in it. 'the biggest best brother." Harrisons jumper had, "little brother" written on it. Both of them seemed as proud as punch ta be wearin' it. I heard Mrs. Read tell Pastor Dave that; she had knitted the jumpers for Christmas years ago, and was so glad it still fitted Josh even though it might not be for much longer. She knitted them just before Josh's little brother Benji died. So all this time that's why Josh was sad about Harrisons mom dying and that he missed his little brother. He never talked about his little brother.

Mrs. Reed knitted them for Christmas that year, but never put them under the Christmas tree, because Benji wasn't there. She'd given the parcel to Dad to put in the Christmas stocking jist in case Santa couldn't come through on Harrison wish, even though she didn't know what Harrison really wanted. And, she would never had thought that what Harrison wanted was a mother, and that she was going to be that mother. All she was thinking at the time was that Josh was upset about the little boy and perhaps this was a way she could get him to be a big brother or buddy to the little boy.

Pastor Dave listened; he always does, and very rarely says anything until the end. Well at the end all he could was look up at the little angel on the top of the tree, and said, "He will always find a way."

Well, I got a lot of good presents too. I especially like my red cowboy boots that Santa bought me. I'm still wearin them. I tried to wear them to bed last night, but they's was wet, after playing in the snow all day, so Dad left them by the fire to dry overnight. When Dad put me in the corner this morning, I asked iffin they were dry and could I put them on; theys might bring me luck; after all Santa bought them for me, so he must have known what a good child I had been. But, that was before, Mrs. Sticky Nose Big Bum Wilburn done got hurt – well more embarrassed. So, here I am standing at the corner of The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada, next to the Christmas tree with a an angel on top, who looks like she's had too much spicy egg nog, in my red cowboy boots, waiting for deliverance. I jist hope it's not delivered by hand.

~oOo~

Alexandra sighed heavily, kicking the corner of the bluestone fireplace with the tip on her red cowboy boots.

"So have you been thinking about why you are there, Alexandra," said Adam, as he came in from the kitchen- a cup of coffee in his hand.

Alexandra jumped a little, before turning to watch her father move over to the blue chair. "Don't sit there," she yelled.

Adam nearly dropped his saucer, as he quickly straightened up from his near sitting position. He looked around at the chair, "Why?" he asked while checking his favourite piece of furniture for any defects or life threatening attachments.

Alexandra looked stunned for a second; she could hardly say that she didn't like it when her father sat in the blue chair while they had one of their discussions; as often that discussion lead to her sporting a sore backside. It was an unlucky chair as far as she was concerned. "Ah… cause I think you should sit in the red chair, its big enough for the both of us."

"I'm sitting your standing in front of me," scorned Adam.

"Oh, well. Still I think I saw a spider on the blue chair. It musta have fallen out of the tree," explained Alexandra pointing to the Christmas tree behind the chair and next to her. "See, the little angel got a fright too," she tried joking and added a smile.

Adam harumpft, before sitting on the coffee table. "Well then, I'll sit here, and finish my coffee, while you tell me what you've been thinking about while standing in the corner."

Alexandra moved a little more forward and stood at her fathers folded knees. "I done thought about lots of things Dad… Like how all the kids from the orphanage got all their wishes; how Santa delivered everything on time, and even got all the big stuff down the chimney; how everyone was surprised he done bought two puppies, even. I was thinking about how Josh now has a little brother; he said when I stop believing in Father Charismas that I should come ta him, because he knows the true secret of Christmas now. I was thinkin' how everybody had a great time at the snow picnic, and I hope we can have one next year, ceptin Pastor Dave reckons the kids at the orphanage will have their own really big fireplace by next Christmas, so they will probably have their picnic at their place too and maybe they will invite us; but they won't probably have as much snow as us, so they won't be able to use any new toboggans as good as we can here. But, everybody got a good go today, cause Uncle Hoss made everybody take turns. Even Miss Evelyn had a turn, but she steered very well and fell off half way down. All the kids laughed. She laughed, so they figured theys weren't being mean by laughing. Uncle Hoss got worried, and ran down the hill to help Miss Evelyn ceptin, he slipped and ran inta the toboggan jist as Miss Evelyn was getting back on, which sent the toboggan flying down the hill faster. Luckily, Miss Evelyn leaned over when she got to the bottom, cause I reckon she would have had trouble stopping it any other way. It was my turn then, but Uncle Hoss wanted ta show Miss Evelyn how ta steer and stop properly, so she gave her another go. I was none too happy about it, cause it was getting late and I was worried that I wouldn't get a go before dark or the snow melted. But, Uncle Hoss said it was important for Miss Evelyn ta know how ta use the toboggan because she would be the grown - up supervising the children. So…" Alexandra took a big breath, before continuing. She heard the giggles coming from the corner of the kitchen archway, and got a quick glimpse of her Uncle Hoss and Little Joe, and Hop Sing spying from the corner, eating what looked like to be left over from yesterday's roast dinner. She frowned. "Can we do this upstairs dad," she asked.

Adam turned his head to where Alexandra had been looking. He scowled at his hidden audience. Adam have given the trio strict instructions to stay out of the big room while he spoke to Alexandra. But, as usual, they were too inquisitive and found Alexandra's long winded explanations a source of entertainment. Though, Adam was sure that they found his frustration, and bamboozlement more entertaining than anything else; especially Little joe. Adam hoped one-day that Joe would have a family of his very own, with at least ten kids running around just like little Joe was as a boy or like Alexandra; now that would be payback. "No, Alexandra. Grandpa is asleep upstairs and we can't go up to your room because Doctor Paul is taking a nap in there."

"What about your room, then dad? "

"We could, if there were curtains still there. But, only having one, means it's too cold."

"It weren't too cold last night, dad. You and me was real warm."

"Were."

"Yeah we were, we could get inta bed with all them extra blankets and talk about all this there," suggested Alexandra.

"No we are going to talk about this here; NOW! he shouted towards his onlookers, "without any interruptions from the peanut gallery," he added.

The peanut gallery sunk back behind the archway and could no longer be seen, however Adam was positive they were still there. "Okay, so we have established that everybody had a great day, including your Uncle Hoss," said Adam. "Uncle Hoss was busy with Miss Evelyn. Is that when you and Willy decided to steal Hop Sings fireworks?" He asked.

"Uncle Hoss was trying to help Miss Evelyn, but when he got onto the back of the sleigh the sleigh jist sunk inta the snow; I knew that was gonna happen, cause the snow was getting all melty. So, Uncle Hoss let Josh, go instead. Josh got in front of Miss Evelyn, so she could watch over his shoulder. And the sleigh went real good this time. And everyone was laughing and I still didn't get a go. Uncle Hoss forgot about me after that."

"So you were a little jealous and you and Willy went off on your own?" surmised Adam.

"Maybee, a little… I guess. I think Uncle Hoss really likes Miss Evelyn. Do you think he likes her better than me?"

Adam heard a muffled 'Aww' come from the peanut Gallery. "If your Uncle Hoss likes Miss Evelyn, it won't stop Uncle Hoss liking you any less. We can like and love lots of different people in this world. In fact, the more the better. You were the one that wanted a very special Christmas for all those children. Uncle Hoss was just making sure that all your good Christmas wishes come true for them."

"He did a real good job didn't he, Dad," nodded Alexandra.

"He did. Now stop avoiding my question, Alexandra. Is that when you and Willy took Hop Sings fireworks?"

"You said; steal the first time, Dad. We didn't steal them, Dad. Honest. Willy found them. And, I told him ta leave them alone, cause Uncle Hop Sing needs them for Chinese New Year and that ya have ta know how to light them properly and say oaffs to the dragon; and only Hop Sing, me and Josh know how ta do that. So, I pushed the box back behind the wood pile next ta the door."

"Why didn't you tell Hop Sing?"

"I tried to dad, but he was real busy in his kitchen, so I thought I would tell him later when all the kitchen was cleaned and he had another good place to hide them."

"Well if you hid them, how did you and Willy ended up with fireworks?" Adam was pretty sure of the answer and even though he was also sure Alexandra had tried to keep out of trouble, somehow she got mixed up in it.

"Well Dad, Willy's real sneaky. He done put his one in his pocket."

"Just one?"

"Yeah, Dad, jist one. How could one little firecracker do some much damage, dad?"

Adam tapped his bottom lip in thinking. "Somehow, I don't think it was that Little. I saw 6oz and 8oz cannons in that box; penny bangers. There were only two rockets and we used them Christmas Eve."

"It was one of the small ones, Dad, honest. I tried ta stop Willy playing with it. But, he didn't take any notice of me. Then he saw the matches in my pocket," she answered indignantly.

"How did the matches get into your pocket, Alexandra? You know you are not to play with matches."

Adam sounded very angry at that, so Alexandra thought she best explain quickly. "I put them there, Dad."

Adams Face got redder, and his eyebrows narrowed in on the now very nervous child in front of him. "You put them there," he repeated in a deep and intimidating tone.

"Yes… I mean. I saw them in with the fireworks and though that might be dangerous, so I put them in my pocket, but I forgot about them, cause I had ta go to the outhouse, real bad. When I came outta the outhouse, I saw Willy had the firecracker and he ran behind the outhouse and I chased him. It was funny, Dad he nearly done fell inta the old outhouse hole. I thought the outhouse looked new and closer to the yard that it had last week. Jist as well, cause that was getting full. Of course the old hole was all filled in an all, but it was still a bit slushy, from the snow, and smelly, even though I could see the lime, but I guess it weren't dug too long ago. Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe told me after… after what happened yesterday, that they dug a new one cause of all the guest commin' over, but they said cause the ground was so cold and hard they couldn't make the hole as deep as they usually do. They couldn't even get the can in under the seat cause the whole weren't deep enough, so theys jist emptied the can down the old hole and put the can behind the barn."

"Ahh, so that's why the methane ignited," whispered Adam.

"Methane?" Asked Alexandra.

"Yes, organic waste along with animal and human waste turns into sewerage with lots of different gases like methane. When humans dispose of their bodily waste it decomposes. It releases a methane gas."

"Bodily waste dad? Like You mean when they do a big sh… number two's they release gas."

"Sort of."

"What about farting, Dad, do they make methane gas?"

"Don't Say that word, Alexandra."

"Which one, Dad?"

"Fart, Alexandra. I don't want you to use that word."

"Oh okay. Grandmamma Willameena called it fat -u- lance; she said that when she was havin' momma, she was so big and fat, that when she done let a far… fat- u-lance go, you could cut the air with a long knife, or a sword or a lance. Miss Molly called them bottom burps. So, does bottom burps make gas too, Dad?"

Giggling could be heard, from the kitchen archway. Adam also heard another sound that could only be described akin to a minor earthquake; that had to be Hoss. Too much pork crackling. Adam pressed his lips together, determined to answer Alexandra's question, but also to get this necessary talk moving a little faster and on point. "Yes, both animal and humans. There is a lot more to the theories, but it's flammable. So if a flame goes near the methane gas, if there's a lot of it; it can explode and cause a fire."

"Gee, Dad, that's something I could've known about afore I decided to throw the lit cracker in the outhouse. I woulda also warned folks at least. Whenever theys were dynamiting the mines at home, they'd yell out; "Fire-in-the-Hole."

"You should have come and got me or one of your Uncles when Willy wouldn't give you back the firecracker and he wouldn't have lit it."

"He didn't light it. I did…"

Adams' eyebrows shot up performing surprise and then dropped to a scowl. It was obvious to Alexandra that he was about to exploded once again; the peanut gallery heard it too; the loud gasp and whispered 'Oh No's' testimony to that fact. Alexandra hurried on with her explanation.

"Well Dad, Willy was determined ta light it and he didn't know how it was supposed ta be done, but I did. I didn't know the Chinese words of oaffs to the dragon, but I figured my English one worked afore, so it should work again. I yelled, to the great dragon, _'Please let this firecracker send a message of good will ta all the people of Virginia City, for helping this day be such a good one._ Then I lit the cracker and Willy done throwed it towards the back of the new outhouse, but it went out… well… I thought it did. Willy was real peeved and tried ta grab the matches offa a me, but I jist put them back in my pocket real quick. Then he tried ta fight me for them, so I turned around and opened the back latch door to the outhouse; you know the little door, where ya put Uncle Hoss can throw in lime and stuff under the seat or put a tall can there, ceptin theys didn't have a can there this time; jist the hole, cause they couldn't did the whole deep enough so theys couldn't get a can in or out iffin they needed to. I didn't think the cracker was still lit. I was jist trying ta stop willy from getting it and lighting it again. And I sure as hel… ah darn… Well… I sure as God is my witness, that I didn't know that Mrs. Sticky Nose Big… Ah Mrs. Willburn had gone ta the outhouse while me and Willy was arguing. And, how's was I ta know Mrs. Willburn let of some gas off when she ahh… what did you call it… deposited some bodily functions. She must have deposited a lot of bodily functions iffin it made enough gas for the outhouse seat to explode. Corse, I reckon she wasn't the only one ta deposit bodily functions that day, but still how was I supposed ta know that that sort gas explodes. Mrs. Willburn Sticky Nose… I mean Sticky Bum… NO. NO. I mean nice ole Mrs. Willburn, even though she done gossips about people all the time, like she did about momma that time. But, I forgave her and she forgave me so you said. I didn't know anybody was in there at all. It was lucky I said the oaffs to the dragon, cause iffin Mrs. Willburn hadn't been all most finished and pullin' up her draws when that fire cracker went off, she could have burnt her ar… bottom real bad. Instead of jist getting a burnt dress and covered in shi… bodily functions. Hmm, Dad those dragon firecracker gods, must been listenin, cause it sent a message of good will, when everybody thought Mrs. Willburn mighta been hurt. All the people trying ta help clean her up, even though I heard one of the fathers say that, they thought it was fitting that the town gossip end up with. Shi… that word, after all the Shi… that word, she spreads around. When he said that a whole bunch of the other fathers laughed, then they laughed again when his wife done give him a punch in the shoulder and told him to hush and not think ill of people on Christmas day. And, it weren't my fault that, Mrs. Willburn was too big ta fit into another skirt, even though Mrs. Reed offered ta lend her one of hers that Mr. Reed had bought over for her ta wear for the picnic. It wasn't my fault, Dad, that the only thing that would fit her was a curtain. And that the only curtain material she liked was the ones hanging up in your room. She said they looked real regal. Maybe, you should pick some new curtains that ain't so fancy next time, Dad, then we could be having this discussion in your room instead of here. I wonder iffin Willy is havin the same discussion with his Da. Willy calls his Pa, Da, like I call you Dad, Dad. But, he calls his Pa Da, cause his grandfather was Irish and Irish people sometimes call their Pa's, Da and their Ma's, Mamie. Anyway, I hope Willy's Da is given him a necessary discussion, cause it's all his fault in the first place and yours too, Dad."

"Mine why is this my fault; why is any of this my fault," exclaimed Adam, trying to think where this could possibly be going now.

"Cause! You tolds me that I had ta be nice ta Willy, even though he is a bully sometimes. You said I had to be nice to him cause I'd embarrassed him at the Christmas Eve carols when he sung real nice, but his voice is changing and he thinks its sissy to sing and that iffin I was nice ta him, that sooner or later he'd be nice ta me, and so I was tryin ta be nice ta him, and not tattle tale on him, but fix the de… lem… ah situation we was in."

"Right!" Yelled Adam, then pulled himself up when he saw Alexandra flinch. He spoke softer, but firmer. "So that makes this my fault does it? Being nice to people should always be the case; trying to make friends with a bully is a good way to stop bullies, but if that doesn't work, walking away from them is the best way to handle them. And, if that doesn't work telling a grown -up is the next best thing. And another thing Alexandra; I'll make this very clear; It's not tattling if someone is doing something dangerous. Firecrackers and matches are dangerous in the hands of children. I know you know that Alexandra Willameena Cartwright."

Alexandra sighed and chewed on her lip, now regretting saying the bit about it being her das fault; it seemed to really make him angry. Things weren't looking too good for her case at all. She looked down at the ground, so her father couldn't see the one tear that now had escaped. "I'm sorry, Dad, it weren't your fault. I wanted Willy ta be my friend. I shoulda not shown him how ta light it, but I'm glad at least the dragon oaff kinda worked."

Adam softened a little. He knew that Alex had probably guessed her fate. And, he had to give it to the kid, she did a mighty find job with her testimony. And, he could silently be thankful that it was nobody else that had gotten hurt; for if anybody deserved to have her backside near blown up, it was gossipy Mrs. Willburn. "Well, sweetheart, I know you didn't intend for any of this happen. And, while you made a few mistakes. The biggest thing you did wrong was use those matches. What's the rule about matches and flint stones and fires, Alex?"

"Let the grown-ups use them. I can light the fire or put a piece of wood on the fire iffin a grown up is with me. I can only use matches by myself in an emergency or desperate situation."

"That's right. And was this an emergency?" Asked Adam.

"No… but it was kinda desperate."

"Really?" Asked Adam raising her chin to meet his eyebrows; a warning to Alexandra that her answer should be an honest one.

"No… I guess not. I was kinda showin' off."

"Why?"

"Cause… I told you I wanted Willy to be my friend. Josh was having fun with the other kids. And Uncle Hoss was having fun with them all too. And Willy said that Josh wouldn't be my friend anymore cause, he was more like a grown- up now because he didn't believe in Father Christmas and that he jist saw us as little kids because we do. I knowed that ain't true. I wanted ta prove to Willy that I could do grown up things too."

"Like light firecrackers."

"Yes, sir. I was showin off, Huh?"

"Hmm, yes I think so. But, that not what you are in trouble for, though there's a lesson there to be learnt too. Willy's Da, is teaching him how wrong he was yesterday. And it's my Job to teach you. With that Adam pulled on Alexandra's arm and put her over his knee. He lifted up her dress and gave her pantaloon clad backside six short sharp smacks. "No lighting matches without a grown up A – round." Then another two. "Got That!" he said loudly; louder than the sound of the slap to her bottom.

Alex felt both. She yelped and kicked. She kicked so hard with the last two smacks to her upturned backside that her red cowboy boots flew off. Then all of a sudden, she screamed, and bellowed and sobbed inconsolably.

Adam stood her up quickly thinking he had been too hard on his little girl. Hoss, Joe and Hop Sing came running in from the kitchen, discarding their half-eaten mid-morning snacks on the table as they came around to stand in front of the big fireplace. Alexandra sound seriously hurt.

Adam grabbed Alex and pulled her onto his lap. "Alex, what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Did ya it hit her back by accident, Adam," asked Joe.

Alexandra continued to wail like she's been murdered.

"Ya didn't use ya belt on that little pumpkin, Adam. I feel down right bad that I want paying her no mind yesterday," said a sad Hoss.

"Let Hope Sing look Little Missy. Honorable father would not hurt you on purpose. Only doing what Hop Sing do when smack Little Joe with wooden spoon when he little boy and play with matches."

Adam stopped rubbing Alex's back and let Hop Sing start to pull up the back of her dress.

"No Hop Sing…" sobbed Alex. "My butts real sore… But … my back's … not… It's… My… my … boots… Santa done brung them… for me… but theys too big… and… they… flewwww off… I though theys flew inta the fire… I can't… see them," she wailed.

Suddenly everyone was relieved and smiling as Alexandra buried her head into her father's neck.

"They didn't fall into the fire pumpkin," announced Hoss as reached over to tap the little girl on the shoulder.

"Yeah, there they are, Pipsqueak." Joe pointed to the Christmas tree where Alex's boots could be seen sitting in the nook of two of the middle branches.

"How come Santa bought them for me too big," she asked as Adam continued to rub her back.

Adam looked to his brothers. This was not the time he wanted Alexandra to find out about Santa. Not yet; just one more year, he prayed. "Well darlin, I guess he thought you might grow out of them too fast," said Adam. "You are getting bigger."

"But, iffin I grew outta them too fast couldn't Santa bring me a new pair next Christmas?" she probed.

"But, pumpkin, Santa knew how much ya wanted those red boots…" Hoss stood in front of the big fireplace; his arms spread wide as he explained. "So, he figured iffin he bought them a size bigger, you'd get at least two years outta them and you could get something extra special next Christmas."

"Extra special!" exclaimed Alexandra, brightening and tears almost completely forgotten. "Hey, I gotta an idea…"

"Oh No you haven't," moaned Adam.

"No you haven't," agreed Joe. "Santa and his elves, including the Ponderosa Elves are too busy and too tired ta be involved in one more of your idea's, Pipsqueak. Now, we'll shove a bit of the territorial enterprise in the toe of your boots until you grow into them," he said as he leaned over and plucked them from two of the branches of the Christmas tree. As he did the poor little angel at the top became dislodged and fell on Joe's head. "Ow!" yelped Joe.

"Ironic," thought Adam, out loud.

Everybody burst into laughter, including Alexandra, as she scrubbed at her tears. "I will Uncle Little Joe as soon as Dad, finishes with his new edition. The old stuff got burnt up with Mrs. Willburn's bloomers."

The big room erupted with laughter again. Hoss big belly laughed so much that he had to bend over. As he did, an involuntary fat-u- lance erupted from the seat of his pants and hit the air in the room.

Alexandra jumped of her father's lap. "Fire-in-the- hole. Everybody take cover. Uncle Hoss jist might blow up The Biggest Fireplace In All Of Nevada."

THE END

A.N.

Thanks everybody for being patient with me on this story. You wouldna believe it I had it finished Friday, but have had no internet since Thursday. I hope to post this with what data I have left on my phone.

NEXT Alexandra episode will take place after Telegrams, and will include a lot more of Marty. At this stage it's called Trail Busters.


End file.
